Wollow
by Nymphomorbiddoll
Summary: This is an AU and about how Light's obsession with his sister grows stronger as they are forced to restart again after a tragic accident and move to the US. The town has secrets, Slender Man and after strange occurences take place in his house, Light decides to know what really happened. I came up with a story how Slender Man became what he is. WARNING: Rated M for smut & incest
1. Chapter 1

~…Chapter One…

~…Light's P/O/V…~

"What else could I do?" I ask myself, staring at my own opaque reflection in the wall, not being able to see anything of my features.

My hands tremble with hesitation while my breathing starts sounding like a true psychopathic killer on the verge to mutilate a pregnant woman with an ax. I lower my head down to look my bare pale feet to see my toes even trembling from falling asleep, shaking violently while I feel needles literally determined to puncture me in reality.

"What else could you do? Light? You got the old Rosewood house. Be happy." Mikami Teru says.

I sigh quietly, putting my hand on my face, calming my own stress but I was never the one to lose control with my anger over something so big. I am always patient and calm, even in situations that calls out to me to overreact but that isn't me. I keep my shit together, even though that moving into an ancient haunted house, so the residents say because it might be worth it for me to start up again. Ever since my parent's house were lost in a fire a month ago, I have given every scent of my penny to them to help them restart again, just like me but this time, everyone is coming along. Sayu, mom and dad, and even the compulsive Misa and but when I think about Sayu coming, now sixteen years old, it's unbelievable that we are all going to live together again like a dysfunctional family we have became all because of Misa.

The thought about Misa just pisses me off to the point that I want to throttle her but if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't even be getting the house because she quit her damn modeling shit just to move in to the house in the United States. With my dad quitting his job and how I had to quit because my family is more important, even thought that I regret it, maybe going to the United States isn't such a good idea. We are all fluent in English and the writing but American food is fucking awful.

"A house layered with dust with ghastly walls and floors. It's the dream house I always wanted." I mutter, being sarcastic while dropping the newspaper with the add of the house, horrid as ever and it even looks even more ghastly and horrid inside.

The house is dilapidated a lot with a rotting attic and a dungeon. It looks more like a distress prison chamber with four separate cellar rooms loaded with nothing but meat cleavers, meat hooks and the rotting ghastly foul rancid odor of rotting pigs.

"Don't tell me this is all about Misa coming along? It's been almost a year now. You still haven't let that go?" He asks but I just sigh while sliding on my leather gloves, preparing to leave.

"How can I let go of the fact that my crazy overly compulsive, self-conceited, deranged sociopath girlfriend told my parents that me and Sayu were having consensual sex?" I ask, sliding my arms through my black overcoat that falls right down to my knees.

I walk right over to Mikami's table where my keys are, letting it flap behind me as I walk. I slide them into my pocket then I grab an apple, turning around and taking a huge bite out of it while seeing him shaking his head, knowing that it's all true.

"I am against incest, Light. You know that. She is your baby sister." He says sternly but I take another bite, deciding to be open about it since he saw the video of me ejaculating all over face from a blowjob.

The nosey bastard was always so curious and meddlesome.

"I've never been to the U.S. before too." I mutter but I take another bite when he agrees.

"I know. We all haven't been there before but at least we went to look at the house. I heard Pennsylvania is okay. You just happened to find a dilapidated shitwhole in the middle of nowhere. Did you know that the last recent owner of the house was found in the murky waters behind the house. The place is fucking creepy. What did the townspeople say again?" I look at him oddly and I can tell he seems very bewildered and lost when he tries thinking about it.

I walk forward, remembering what they said but it's all bullshit and I even looked up the so called Slender Man. He is just a made up person conjured by someone who obviously has nothing better to do than to make up such ridiculous things.

"Slender Man." I say finally but I stop near the counter when he starts acting like he is fascinated by this shit.

"Oh, Slender Man. A lot of little kids disappear all the time in that town. It's so depressing that it makes the day seem so blue and makes us all less cheerful. It doesn't even seem vivid in that town." I nod, agreeing, adding my own sense.

"It's surrounded by woods. What do you think? Can you imagine Japan surrounded by woods everywhere you go? Less sun, less flowers, my point is proven." I mutter but I knew I am very opinionated and he simply isn't.

"You are the type of guy who prefers a bright sunny day than a gloomy dismal day. It makes me depressed thinking about it. You were probably deprived of sunlight when you were little." I just laugh quickly at that but it isn't true but I am deprived of the love of my sister because ever since we were both wasted and fucked, she refuses to speak to me. She seldom speaks to me when we would always go to my parent's house for dinner and the bitch tries avoiding me every second she gets. I reach right down into my right pocket to grab my cigarettes but I roll my eyes, growling lowly while retrieving one. I slide it out of my special blend Reds with my lips. I take a long refreshing drag but I get my black leather satchel when he has to bring it up again.

"She probably disowned you as a brother since you are obsessed with the situation now. She doesn't want to have an illicit relationship." He mumbles but I just push myself forward, passing him.

I walk out of the kitchen and into the hallway to the front door and together, our OCD of cleanliness will be the death of us. I walk out of the door and down the driveway to his small house but I was tempted to look back with my head, realizing that the former prosecutor is going to be miserable for the rest of his life all because of a fire. I'm living with two bitches now, Misa and Sayu and honestly, I will make Sayu's life a living hell if she keeps ignoring me. If she doesn't want me then she can at least speak to me as a sister but I guess I stole away her pride when I took advantage of her drunk ass and deflowered her. She isn't the miss goody two-shoes when she is highly intoxicated.

I unlock my car door and get right behind the wheel but sigh at the same time when I plop down in the leather seat while slamming my door shut. The heating in the car starts up quickly but as I dig for my silver framed aviators in the center console, I become stressed which isn't usual when I see the newspaper add in the passenger seat with the house circled. I put on my aviators while picking up the newspaper but I chuck it behind me in the backseat while pulling out of his driveway.

~…Sayu's P/O/V…~

"_Harder! Harder!" _My eyes remain horrid when I watch myself being banged by my brother who is eight years older than me right now.

I put my right hand over my mouth, becoming disappointed with myself when I watch his huge cock being driven right up into me in doggy style. The both of us are sweating profusely with my body literally being driven right into the bed with the bed post in between my breasts while I moan like a whore wanting it roughly. The thought makes me hold myself over my breasts, considered to be a double D, something I wish I didn't have. I lower my head down from my laptop screen when I start blowing him. Seeing him ejaculating a huge amount of his cum all over my face is enough to make me exit out of the video. I close my laptop on my bed but I shake my head, wishing that Light wasn't dragging us all down to the United States. I don't even want to be around him and I even considered putting out a restraining order on him but it would only bring shame to my family once they knew why. My thoughts are stopped suddenly when I hear my mom knocking on my door, making my head snap to the side when it opens.

"Sayu, honey? Is everything packed?" She asks.

I blink a few times, seeing her appearing with a box in her hands. I force on a smile while nodding then I look all around the hotel room with my things in it. We all lost a lot of things when the fire took everything and now we only have a few remaining stuff. When dad quit his job, his paycheck went towards all of us accept for Light for clothes and needs and plane tickets.

"Are we all really going to live together in that creepy house?" I ask but I swing my legs over the edge of the bed when she looks depressed.

"It's all we got now and I think it is rather nice. It's big and it has seven rooms in it. You, Light, Misa and Mikami can have your own room and me and your father will have ours." I groan towards Light's name but I stand up, wearing white sneakers, black skinny jeans with a white silk tank top on that isn't too tight or loose, just perfect with comfortable wrinkles in it. I decided not to cut my hair because I want it to grow out. It's black as ever and long down to my middle back. I am thankful I didn't cut it last semester.

"How's dad?" I ask.

I can tell by her reassuring look on her face that there is no signs apprehension in her eyes.

"He's doing fine. Do me a favor please. Put these on him." I walk up to her but I look down when she pulls something out of the box that turns out to be a brown tourniquet aid box.

I put my pale hands out to the white gauze and more tape being set in my hands. I look up at her, finding it hard to smile through all of this grief and sorrow that dread brought us. I nod once then I walk around her to aid my father. I walk out in the small living room where he sits with his head facing me. He sits in a couch but I stop walking when he speaks, knowing that it is me.

"Sayu, dear. Light will be here any moment. Mikami and Misa are already on their way to the airport." I lower my head, finally walking around the couch but I feel ashamed to look at him for a moment since it should have been someone else.

I raise up my head a little bit with my hair falling in my eyes but I close them halfway when seeing my dad's hands wrapped in gauzed and they tremble. I walk right in front of him to see him looking down but when I speak, my heart died with his weary voice.

"I feel a lot better." He says bit my body does not falter when I see him looking up at me with his second-degree burn on his right face, only beginning where his nose it, going around his right eye, making him visionless in his right eye. His skin doesn't look charred but it is red and blistering but it's a good sign that it doesn't hurt as bad anymore.

"That's good. I'm glad." I say quietly, kneeling down on my knees in front of him.

I undo the gauze around his hands that have second-degree burns too then I carefully rewrap them. It is all but quietness but I put my hands over his lightly when I am done. I look up at him but I smile finding it to be so hard only because he smiles dimly.

"You will make a good wife someday." He compliments me.

I don't say anything but the quietness is interrupted when the door opens. We both look over at the door but I look away quickly when I see Light walking in while smoking a cigarette.

"Hey, dad. Where's mom?" He asks but I avoid eye contact with him.

I stand up then I watch as my dad stands up while putting on his black eye patch over his right eye.

"She should be bringing out the last of the stuff. Sayu, go and get your things." My dad says so I do as I am told without making eye contact with Light so I don't know if he looking at me right now or not.


	2. Chapter 2

~…Chapter Two…

~…Light's P/O/V…~

There is nothing more that I'd love to do than to drop kick the little fucker behind me who keeps kicking my seat. I go forward suddenly then back but I start showing signs of aggression with pure annoyance from a child who turns out to be a nuisance to me right now. I lay my black gloved hands on my lap while closing my eyes. I start counting in my head to avoid turning around and screaming at the kid. I always thought that kids only kick the backseat in movies in plans but I guess I was wrong.

"What are you doing?" Mikami asks but I raise up my leather gloved left hand, shushing him quietly while getting lost in my thought of impaling the kid with an ax.

"Quiet. There is only hours left of the flight so I need to keep calm before I lose it on the kid behind me." I say quietly but my eyes open suddenly when I jerk forward again.

I grunt lowly when my back hits the seat again but I become beyond narked now.

"Relax. You are not acting like yourself right now. You are the most calmest and easygoing man I know." Mikami says but I shush him again, my hand still raised up to him but I open my eyes again when he says something about my hair.

"Besides, when are you going to cut your hair? It's as long as mine almost." I look over at him, lowing my hand then I lay them on my lap.

"It's only a few inches past my shoulders." I admit but I roll my eyes, tilting back my head, ignoring when my seat and myself jerk forward when the kid kicks it again.

"But your skin is so pale. I think you should tan more. You could past for an albino. Porcelain doll pale skin doesn't look good with brown. You look so fatigued, God." I raise my left eyebrow towards his use of words but I grin, realizing that that's his way of telling me that I am ordinary and original.

"Why am I your God again?" I ask, still bewildered as fuck on why he thinks of me as God.

"You're my savior." My head falls down to the side to look at him with weary eyes, getting an idea where he is getting at.

"From what?" I ask but I look away, chuckling quietly when he answers my question.

"You saved me so many times from throwing up on many women at parties and you held my head over the toilet so many times too. So for that, I thank you, God." I laugh inaudibly to his words but I playfully shove him to the side.

My head looks over to the right randomly but I put my hand on my chin with my elbow on the arm of the chair when I see Sayu sitting a row up from me over the aisle. She sits near the window of the plane listening to her headphones. It's so upsetting how depressed she looks and my parents. I still can't figure out why I remain less unaffected. I'm over the fact that Sayu keeps her distance from me and as Mikami said, it was just a stupid party. She is my sister anyway. I'm surprised that Misa is sitting with mom but my dad sits with another guy. I am surprised that she isn't freaking out over flying because I remember when she was younger, I had to comfort her. I look away from them all but I look over at Mikami when seeing he has his phone out.

"What are you doing?" I ask but I roll my eyes when I see him looking up pictures of slender man. \

He is so fucking overrated. He is like ten or eight feet tall and is always wearing a black tux either with a red or black tie. He is faceless and it's sad how the so called Slender Man reached the UK. The most stupidest shit I've ever heard of but I become interested when he finally gives me good news.

"I just got a message from James. He says he put the papers in the basement where the cellar is. It has the history of the house." I rub my nose, thinking that's great news.

"That's good. Remember, do not tell them what he already told us. Sayu would have nightmares." I say, reassuring him to leave out the fact that every family that moved into the house either ended up packing up their shit and leaves weeks later or a family member always died. There was twenty-four bodies found in the miniature lake and the creepy part of it all, they all ended up being children. The deaths occurred over the period of time between 1718 to 1971. 1971 was the last time the house was occupied by people. It has been vacant ever since then, until now.

"He says that the townspeople aren't that polite." Mikami mumbles.

"Oh. I know. I heard him say that. The town looks like a Podunk western hillbilly gun slinging town but enough with the stereotypes." I mutter, admitting that it looks like a hillbilly town but not considering that we seldom saw people or even little kids walking around.

"All you need to do now is get rid of Misa and find some hot chick down there." He says suddenly.

I think about it for a moment and since I already cheated on her with my own sister, I think it's time to actually not want to die by a crazy ass airhead of a girlfriend.

"I'm not focused on women. I never was.' I admit and it is the truth.

I never had time and I always devoted myself to my work and my house then I met Misa by accident. I remember when we got Taco Bell, the dumb bitch thought I was asking her to marry me when she read 'Will you marry me?' from a hot sauce taco packet.

"What if it was your sister?" He asks and I learned to keep myself restrained from throttling him.

"I'm over it." I mutter but when I said that, I look down hearing my phone vibrate.

I reach awkwardly in my pocket to retrieve it but I see it is a message from Sayu.

_Meet me in the bathroom. I feel sick. _I look up from the message where Sayu sits. I watch her turning her head back at me so I look away, being honest with Mikami since he is my best friend but she must be fucking obliterated right now but it's both of our faults.

"Is Misa looking over here?" I ask while Sayu walks right past me.

"No. Why?" He asks.

I stand right up, reassuring him that I am about to be bitched out now.

"I'm going to talk to Sayu." I whisper quietly but I go forward when the kid kicks my seat again.

"Oh. I knew that was coming. You know she doesn't want you. Give it up." Mikami mutters but I snap my head behind my seat to see a boy looking about eight or seven years old sticking up the loser sign at me while his mother sleeps beside him. I get right up from the seat to meet Misa but when I pass the kid, I act childish by slapping down the bag of his chips from his hand, making the bag ripping open for the chips go scatter everywhere. I calmly walk down to where the bathroom is where it says occupied so I open it up. When I do, I see Sayu sitting down on the toilet while keeping her head lowered. I close the door behind me and lock it then I press my back up against it, crossing my arms and wishing that I could smoke right now.

"I feel nauseous. I hate flying. Stay in here with me." I look at her emotionlessly for a moment and I could see the fear of flying in her eyes. I always noticed how pretty she was when she looks up at me with olive green eyes and pale skin, pale as mine with raven black hair. I know it is wrong and impropriate but I seriously think that she is drop dead fucking hot and her breasts are larger than Misa's, double Ds and they even look bigger. I can tell by her tight white tank top making her nipples rock hard, being shown by big bumps underneath her shirt that she doesn't have on a bra but for some reason, I manage to look away since she is my sister and I am glad she zips up her red jacket. I finally come to my senses, deciding that it is okay to think she is hot but not to engage into anything else so I just sit down right beside the toilet on the ground.

"Light?" She asks so I look up at her, seeing how much more comfortable she looks. "Can I play candy crush?" She asks.

I look at her blankly for a moment but I finally smile, pulling out my phone to give to her.

"Go for it. Don't run my battery dead. We have six hours left." I warn her.

It's just like before because when she was twelve, we did the same exact thing. Hang out in the bathroom until she felt more comfortable and relaxed. It would be bad if Misa was banging on the door because she would be the first to shout that I am having sex with my sister.

…Rosewood…

The police walk throughout the woods with canines while I venture on my own feet through murky waters, wearing knee length leather water boots. My long thin red hair is pulled back into a ponytail while I move aside bushes to go through another path. Behind me, Ollie follows, being my second set of eyes.

"I hope to God that she is okay." He says behind me.

I glance back at him, the nicest black man I have ever known and who is well respected by the townspeople. He weights about two hundred and eighty pounds at least and is bald but his age shows a little with a bald head. I look away, deciding to walk down another hill but I stop, putting my arm out to stop him too since our feet crunching and snapping leaves and sticks underneath us will draw attention from the coyotes. I put my hand on my holster while watching as the two coyotes are picking at something that lays in the water behind the tree. I take out my pistol then I put it up in the air, cocking it, shooting off a round to scare them away. We both watch them taking off into the woods then I close in, keeping my hand on my pistol the whole time. I slowly come around the tree but I look away, closing my eyes with discomfort and distress when seeing the little seven year old girl, Lenore Monroe dead in the small flowing crick. Her skin is so pale and blue and her eyes open, showing signs of agony. She has been dead for quite a while from the looks of it.

"Oh my God." Ollie gasps behind me while I put away my pistol.

I turn away and walk past him, not wanting to see another site of another dead innocent child that fell victim by an unknown serial killer.

"Call it in. How far are her parents?" I ask but I gasp suddenly when I see her dad appearing, Richard.

"What is it? Call what in?" He demands answers but I try restraining him when he sees a body in the crick.

"Stay back." I say quickly but I am shoved to the side by the strong man when he sees the sight of his lifeless daughter.

"No! No! You son of a fucking bitch!" I turn around quickly when he lunges for her body but I turn away when Ollie restrains him.

"I'll kill you! You hear me! I'll kill you!" He shouts.

It's all so slow for me as I walk, feeling like I am moving slower than time when walking past the rushing officers and paramedics. A tear falls down from my right eye while I hear the mother screaming now. I don't know how much more I can take this, just looking for little children in the woods is what my job revolves around and even teenagers seldom show up missing then discovered dead. The rumors are true. The stories are true. This town has been dead a long time ago.


	3. Chapter 3

~…Chapter Three…~

~…Light's P/O/V…~

Hours pass by and while I keep doing forty down the never ending morbid road filled with expiry on each side of me. It literally looks like an isolated road that is lonely and out-of-the-way, banned from the town for that petrified fear of becoming melancholic just from how the trees look long forgotten and uncanny with the branches twisting like possessed thorns, creating a morbid picture. The sullen skies aren't helping at all either and the gloomy weather, making everything seem so pale and white. Everywhere I drive makes me become a little less optimistic which is rare and unusual when I start being negative due to the fucking miserable melancholy weather. My dad drives separately behind me with my mom and Sayu while Misa sits in the passenger seat with Mikami in the backseat of my car.

"This is so depressing. Light? Why would you pick a depressing place to live. I feel like all of my cheer has been robbed." I don't say anything when Misa speaks but I look up in the review mirror when Mikami speaks.

"Oh, shut up. Is that all you are going to do? Fucking complain?" He drones, lighting up a cigarette.

I keep my side leaned up against the door with my left leg bent and my left elbow resting against the door. I drive with one hand but I roll my eyes, finding it useful that I have my aviators on so she couldn't notice.

"I hope the house isn't in the woods because it might be infested with bugs and fuck you, Mikami." Misa mutters hatefully, showing disdain towards my friend.

"And, how about removing those ridiculous glasses. You look like a creep wearing them when the sun obviously isn't out." She starts bellyaching still with her earsplitting voice but hell, I coped with her annoying ass voice a long time ago.

I still don't know why to this day I stay with her or maybe it's so my parents don't think I am gay again. After all, there was the douchebag in school who would call me 'I am a gay' since my name would literally say that backwards. Fucking cock motherfucking assholes learned that by high school, their face would have got curb stomped but all of name calling and shit stopped. I have never been into a fight before so I do consider myself a pacifist.

"Do we at least share a room together. Ha! Light, we can cuddle all we want." Misa shrieks suddenly but I groan silently when slowing down to a stop.

I turn my head to the side to look through the window but I slowly take off my glasses when seeing the uncanny spine-chilling dirt pathway leading right to the house. I look up a little bit, seeing how the brittle branches bring out the oldness of the path.

"Great. Light has officially dragged us to live in a place where Jason will kill us." I start turning the car into the pathway, correcting Mikami.

"Correction, wise one, this isn't Camp Crystal Lake." I mutter then I glance behind me to see my dad following us.

"Yea. This is the deliverance woods." He comes back at me but I smirk amusingly while driving over the dry leaves and twigs in the middle of the dirt road.

"Accept that there is no butt-raping or a ukulele." I correct him again but we both stop with our men humor when Misa is getting a bit distressed now.

"Do you guys butt rape each other?" She asks but I just ignore her while driving past a tree inhabited by two black crows, possibly ravens. I do not know.

All is quiet while I drive up the dirt road until I finally reach where the three story house is. I go very slow while pulling up in the driveway with nothing out. It's all just a scene of dirt and grass. I stop the car then Misa leans forward, getting a better look of the house. I turn off the ignition and lean back into my seat, looking up at the house, observing how fucking pathetic and shitty it looks but it looks sturdy and strong still, excluding how dilapidated the roof looks. A rotting mess with rotting leaves in the gutters and the back of the house and the sides are completely covered by green moss and vines.

" It isn't the city and it will be quiet. We have our privacy." Mikami says randomly in the backseat but I look at the enclosed porch running along side the house on both sides with windows and screens. I raise my eyes up a little but to look at how old the windows looked and some are cracked and I can see the coats of dust layered on them.

"Are you kidding. This will take some major elbow grease." Misa complains still.

The house literally looks morbid, terrifying and I will not deny it but very uncanny and eerie at the same time. We all can hear the winds pushing against the house, making it creak then I look down at the old pendulum swinging back and forth in the enclosed porch from a screen being ripped open. When I see my dad pulling up beside a few feet away, I take out a cigarette and light it. I open up the car, retrieving my keys while taking a long refreshing drag with my black overcoat flapping from the winds. I slam the car door shut then I look over to my side when seeing Sayu stepping out of the car from the backseat. I watch her reaction of even more melancholy depression when laying her eyes on the three century year old house.

"It's not as bad as it looks." I say finally, directing that to her.

I don't smile at all when she looks at me with depressed eyes so I take another of my cigarette, staring at her but I am still, rigid as a rock when she walks up to me. She takes the cigarette out of my mouth and throws it to the ground.  
>"Smoking is bad for you." She speaks, pushing me back a little.<p>

I grin, following her as she walks up to the house while getting out her ear buds this time. I turn away to reach inside my half cracked window to grab the keys in the center console. Since the house is in my name, I will do the remodeling to it but with Mikami's help and from my dad.

"Babe, you are not going to smoke in there? Are you?" Misa asks.

I turn around to face her, reassuring her that all smoking will be done outside.

"We smoke outside." I say then I walk past her.

"It's not so bad." My mom says, appearing beside my dad when we both walk up together.

"It needs a lot of work. We'll use the money to get new screens for the porch. I need to buy tools too. The flooring is terrible, starting on the third floor." I mumble but I look over at my dad when he buttons up his overcoat.

"It's big." Was all he said.

I grin while looking away, deciding that we all have to take things slow since we all sacrificed a lot of things to start over. I stop walking when I reach the screen door with corrosion of rust around the metal of the forty year old looking screen but James told me that everything on the house has been left alone ever since 1971. The last family that lived here didn't even stay for four weeks max. everything is at least over forty-four years old but the he also mentioned that the rest of the house hasn't been on up the upkeep and that things were just abandoned and left alone. I reach out my right gloved hand to the old screen door that bangs against the woodwork to the enclosed porch. I swing it open then I walk straight forward but I make a left down the porch a little to where the front door is. I stop right in front of it while getting out the key but I glance over at the swinging pendulum with the old tarnished rusty chains screeching. I look away and insert the key inside the lock to unlock the door.

"This place is so creepy." Sayu murmurs but I don't say anything when mother speaks.

"It's a fixer upper." She says.

I finally turn the tarnished rusted knob as well but not as bad as the rusted chains to the pendulum. I gently push against the door with my hand and immediately, the smell of old wood and the scent of an old house fills up my nostrils. Everyone gets a big whiff of the smell to the house that has been left unattended which is why it is in pretty bad shape and dilapidated from neglect.

"Don't go into the attic. The floors need a lot of repairing." I warn them all then I walk inside the old western house with trembling walls that talk back to you.

The floors creak just like the walls and it's like the whole house tries speaking through the eerie sounds of the creaking floors up on the higher floors. When we all walk in, it's pretty clear that the years of neglect to the house sure shows but the walls are in good shape with red plaid wall paper that goes throughout all of the hallways but not in the bedrooms, main kitchen . Just the hallways. I turn around to close the door but I sigh when I see Sayu staring off to the side, spaced out from her loud music blasting in her ears.

"Sayu?" I say her name but it's obvious her music is way too loud.

I extend my arm out of the doorway to grab her then I pull her right inside. I remove her left earpiece to her ear buds and I warn her not to get too adventurous in the house.

"Don't go exploring." I warn her then I shut the door finally.

I turn away from her and follow Misa from behind while everyone starts looking at the house with depression but it seemed my parents are remaining optimistic right now and Mikami is normal since he already saw it.

"You can all go look for your rooms." I say but my parents and Sayu, along with Misa start taking off forward. "But the room with the two closets that face the back with the three windows is mine and Misa's!" I call out to them, warning them but as I turn right into the living room, I tilt my head to the side when I see Sayu wondering down the hallway then disappearing into another hallway where the kitchen and basement door is. Down in the basement after going down old warped wooden steps follows another wooden door that I was sure to put a new padlock on when me and Mikami came down weeks ago. That is where the cellar is which isn't a very pleasant sight. It's better if they never see it.

"I think your mom and dad like the place." Mikami says.

I slide off my leather gloves, revealing my ghostlike hands that are boney.

"You think so? I hope so. Just don't mention why we got this place so cheap." I warn him.

"I know. I still don't understand why you wanted to come all the ways out here. Why the U.S.?" I look at him with a calm look, not impassive or blank, a calm reassuring look.

"It would be good for them because they are away from everything they lost and the memories. This will be good. I think Sayu might have to see a therapist too." I mumble but I cross my arms when hearing Sayu's cheerful voice.

I am greatly relieved that she finds the house rather nice than upsetting.

"The kitchen is so huge but that basement is so creepy." She says, walking down the hallway while looking up at the water stains on the ceiling.

"I will fix that." I say, pointing it out there because she is thinking about it.

"Did you go into the basement?" Mikami asks but I draw myself away from their chitchat when noticing how worse the stains got over the weeks on the ceiling.

"Are you kidding. I might get hacked up by a homeless ax murderer." Sayu says quietly.

I keep my arms crossed while looking at the stains, noticing that it will be a huge problem is the problem isn't resolved as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

~…Chapter Four…~

…Day 2, 4:36 P.M...

~…Sayu's P/O/V…~

The day is a rather pleasant day, opposite from yesterday but it is summer in the month of June and it is very pleasing to see some colorfulness and vibrancy from the woods. It's nice to know that the sun hasn't died since last night. All of us are put to work on specific jobs. I scrub on my hands knees with my dad working further down the hallway. I don't know what Misa is cleaning but I know Mikami and Light are still setting up the living room and kitchen and they are making the two rooms, along with the dining room to look prestige. Me and my dad have been scrubbing for two hours with the burnishing floors to be perfect throughout the entire house and it looks a lot better. Mom is working on getting the rooms set up, scrubbed and the floors. Everyone has a lot to do and it is not close to being done and we just started cleaning early in the morning, around eight o'clock.

"It looks so much better in here. It smells better too." I say, smiling while looking up at the apple cinnamon candles mom bought yesterday for the house.

There is candles in each of the rooms and hallways and with the never ending changing of the scorching hot mop water with bleach in it, it makes the house smell pleasant with a nice scent.

"Yup. The house will look very nice once we are done cleaning it. It is so dirty. Even the floors are layered with dirt and dust and stunk horribly. It seems that when the last owners moved out, people in the town neglected this house." I mumble but I giggle when I see my dad dancing while mopping. I gave him the mop and I would scrub on my hands and knees so he is easy on his hands. He isn't a bellyaching baby who complains because he is resilient and still does a lot of things with no excuses.

"This hallway looks very nice. With the dark brown wooden floors and the plaid walls, it is homely." I smile, nodding, agreeing.

"I agree. The wood is a bit tarnished but it still looks nice." I say, standing up finally when I scrubbed the last part of the hallway.

"Well, this is the last hallway. We did a nice job together." I giggle cheerfully, finding my cheer even though I feel shattered still.

"I'll go ask Light if we can start cleaning up outside. We can gather up wood for bonfires." I say while picking up the mop bucked, containing the disgusting reeking water looking murky and black.

"I don't ever think that we had a bonfire before?" My dad says.

I smile, shaking my head because he is actually right. We are living differently now with woods surrounding us. Having a bonfire seems nice. I start walking away in my tight fitting short black jean shorts and a thin tight fitting long sleeved light purple shirt, showing my black tank top underneath. I keep on my teal leather gloves so I don't get bleach on my shirt while walking down the hallway in high top, worn-out all star converse. I carefully walk down the staircase with black burnished posts that looked very nice and new when polished. The warped steps are a bother but we will get use to them and the prolonging creaking. I walk down another hallway that was scrubbed and mopped and the delightful scent of the candles really makes my mood a bit brighter. I walk down another set of steps then I reach the first floor where I see Misa walking with a basket full of my Light's books and office stuff. I swing right into the kitchen where Light is with Mikami but I keep my distance when they are busy moving the his kitchen table he had in his apartment into the dining room.

"All of the floors are scrubbed down accept for the bedroom floors." I say as I start dumping the black murky water down the drain.

I turn my head behind me when I hear them grunting and it seems the heavy looking table is taking a toll on them. Testing their strength.

"Good. Mind getting the chairs in the hallway?" Mikami asks and I so as he asks.

I set down the mop bucket with the black sponge in it from the filthy floors then I walk out of the kitchen and into the hallway where six chairs are but it's not ironic when there's just enough chairs for the six of us. I bring in all of them and I place them in the right spots but when I bring in the last one, I see Light pulling out a chair then sitting. I take a step back, now wanting to ask since it's his place so I start sliding off my teal gloves while speaking.

"So, I was wondering," I start but I stop speaking when I hear Misa speaking.

"Why are you all slacking?" I turn my head around when hearing her shrill voice but I look away when the two men sigh.

"Did you finish unpacking your things into our room?" Light asks.

I pull out a chair and sit quietly when she replies, unaware that I was speaking.

"Yea. All that we need to do is scrub down the bathrooms and the showers." She says but it's a good thing they hooked up the washer and dryer because I feel dirty already with my clothes on.

"Well then, go do it. Please make sure that you don't mix our stuff up." He says tiredly.

I glance behind me and watch as she walks out of the dining room and into the kitchen, disappearing. I turn back around to look at Light so I lean forward a little bit, not being able to help how my breasts are pressed up when I hold myself.

"Can we have fires?" I ask but I look over at Mikami to see him shaking his head.

"Yea. When we cut wood and make a fire pit. We all start working on Monday, it's Friday. We have until Monday to get this place in order then start the repairing." He mutters but I can tell how he looks pissed off about something but I don't want to stick around him any longer to find out.

I figured it's okay to communicate with him and chitchat for a bit but I still do feel awkward and uncomfortable, knowing that his teeth were once biting down on my nipples. I get awkward when I think about it but I remain sitting when Light stands up from his chair. I look up at him with uneasy eyes but I lower my head, sighing when he speaks, walking right past me.

"These last two days have been the most you have spoken to me than you have in the last eight months." He speaks with the hint of bitterness in his voice.

I put my head into my hands while my elbows slide on the table because what was once my cheerful attitude now diminishes into a negative atmosphere

"Once he starts working, he will get better. I always thought of him as a workaholic." I look up with my hair falling over my eyes when Mikami speaks.

They have been talking about how they were starting their new jobs three weeks ago. The jobs were all set up in the old pipe mill that has been open ever since 1974. I sit up, lowering my forearm down on the table and I start holding my hands together, seeing how Mikami was always optimistic and just like Light, they are similar but everyone knows that he thinks as Light as his God.

"Do you think this will all work out?" I ask, leaning my body forward, wanting to know his honest opinion about this whole move.

"Truthfully, I think it will. The house looks nice now but needs a lot of work to it. This will help a lot and with the fire, you guys can start over away from where it all happened. Light said that he wanted to move as far as possible away from Japan." I look at him, focusing.

"Really? Did he really say that?' I ask, getting a bit remorseful now that Light can be so tender at times.

He literally gave up his job just to come here and if it wasn't for him, Mikami and Misa, we wouldn't have this house.

"Not particularly in those words but when he said that he wanted you guys to get away from all the memories, I take it he meant away from Japan because it will remind you guys of the accident. Especially Soichiro. He doesn't want him to be reminded that he has second-degree burns that happened in Japan. He will think about it all the time." I nod once, listening to everything he is saying but I turn my head around when I see my mom walking in.

I smile while Mikami goes quiet but I love the feeling of her affection when she comforts me by putting her hand on my shoulder and stroking my hair.

"Are you hungry?" She asks.

I look back up at her, nodding my head once.

"Very. It looks like the house is empty on food." I admit but I see her smiling faintly.

"Go and get the fresh basket of apples in the car. I just picked them up when I had to make a run to the store for a new mop." I stand up from the chair, doing what I am told.

"Okay. We can have PB&Js?" I suggest but I turn away, knowing it is better than nothing when Mikami speaks.

"We have no bread or jelly." He says but I wink once at him.

"Then we will eat peanut butter." I joke while walking into the kitchen from the dining room then into the hallway.

I move to the side to get out of Misa's way when seeing her walking with a basket full of clothes. I walk to the front door that is open on the pleasant day then I push the screen door open from the enclosed porch wrapping around the whole house. I walk down to my dad's car to get the apples but when I pick up the wicker basket full of juicy red apples, I see something suddenly right through the back window in the backseat. I squint my eyes through the woods when seeing something looking like a person but tall and disgustingly skinny but the basket falls right out of my hands. I gasp, acting quickly to pick up the apples off the backseat but when I look up through the window again, I don't see anything anymore but I am sure it's my eyes playing tricks on me since I saw no face and the figure looked slender enough to pass for sticks or tree branches, possibly, another tree. Whatever it was, it's gone now so I stand up and slam the car door shut and walk back up to the house. I walk back inside where my dad appears with his eye patch on and it makes him look more intimidating to me to be honest.

"Here's an apple for you." I say, giving him an apple.

I walk down the hall but I stop when Mikami appears and snatches an apple along with Misa. I pick up an apple when my mom grabs one and brushes her hand over my shoulder for a thanks then I toss a juicy looking red apple right in the air. I watch as Light's sickly pale white boney hand catches it in a firm grip with quick reflexes and takes a huge bite out of it. I look away from him, not smiling because he looks like a sociopath just standing in the shadowy darkness, just staring at me with his arms crossed, eating the apple. It looks like things will pick up again and after we stock up on food, we will live normal lives again but very differently. None of us are used to this lifestyle with an old house that isn't modern at all. It's a huge change for all of us.


	5. Chapter 5

~…Chapter Five…~

~…Night 2, 7:11 a.m.…

~…Light's P/O/V…~

Dinner is set right on the table thanks to my mother's hard working, slaving over the stove for a few hours. We all gather around the table and sit with Misa beside me and Mikami and Sayu on the other side of us. I look down at the delicious looking chicken noodle soup she prepared and it smells amazing with white rice in it.

"I still can't believe we managed to scrub this whole house down in one day." She says with a weary smile when sitting down.

I clear my throat, still putting it out there that the floors will need swept everyday still and scrubbed for the smell to go away on them. Doing it once won't make the odors disappear.

"We still need to keep scrubbing the house until the odor is gone." I say finally, reaching over to the ladle to get some soup.

I serve Misa's to be a gentleman but I put the ladle back in the lower pot slowly when glancing at Sayu, noticing how distant she seems right now.

"You okay?" I ask quietly, looking at her so she knows I am directing that to her.

I see her feeling like she is trembling but she just looks cold than uncomfortable.

"I'm just tried. All of this cleaning is wearing me out." I look away, deciding not to show signs of annoyance towards her bellyaching, just like Misa but at least this is the first I am hearing her complain.

"This soup is good. Thanks Mrs. Yagami." Mikami compliments her cooking as always since her cooking is always so superior compared to other stay at home moms.

"Thanks. Ha, ha. Light is also a good cook." She brings me up every time.

"Kind of." I mutter then I start eating the delicious rice chicken noodle soup.

I move away the carrots since I am not a big fan but I look up at Sayu when she clears her throat, trying to get people's attention.

"Do you guys wonder if there are any fish in the lake?" She asks but I smile faintly, knowing that she was the one to ask obvious questions but she isn't an airhead like the broad sitting beside me.

"I suppose. I hear that the main lake in Rosewood has eleven foot catfish in them. They are large enough to swallow you whole." Mikami says, at first, sounding like Sayu asked a very ridiculous question.

"I would like to do that. That'd be cool." Sayu mentions but I grin, shoving Misa with my shoulder, teasing her.

"I hear that they like eating natural burnets." I tease a little, already knowing that she dyes her hair blond which she looks pretty with blond hair.

"Light!" Misa shrieks, hitting me in my shoulder but I grin amusingly when everyone laughs quietly.

"Maybe we can get that canoe out from the shed and take it out in the miniature lake behind the house?" Mikami suggests but I don't know about that.

"It looks old and besides, the water looks black and murky." I finish, obviously explaining that the water doesn't look that clean to even go on. It looks so stagnant, just disgusting.

"We'll be in a canoe." Sayu says cheerfully but I guess I can never get sick of her cheerfulness since she loves to fish.

"The water doesn't seem too bad." She mumbles while I sip from my water.

"Actually, I hear that there's a man eating catfish in the water." I speak quietly but I chuckle to myself, finding this while conversation turning into an amusing conversation.

"Dear, what he means is that he is talking about something that is just made up." My dad says, laughing but I feel like all of my cheer is sucked out of me when I see him rubbing his eye patch, forgetting that he can't rub his eye anymore.

It really does shatter me when I notice how he looks at his hand and becomes distant while looking at his hand.

"I don't care. I want to catch one and cook it." I block out everyone's voice while seeing how dad goes quiet and starts eating again.

"Is something wrong, dad?" I ask, making everyone quiet and focused on me.

I watch him looking at me, clearing his throat while pretending that he is mourning his eye.

"Yup. I am also tired." He replies but I knew that was true.

He looks so weary and weak that even his arms and blistered hands look brittle. Looking at him is even making me feel a bit fatigued. I decide to stay quiet through the rest of the dinner but I couldn't help to notice how everyone is seeming to let go finally. I take in a spoonful of broth and rice while observing the all, accept Mikami, that they are learning to like and adapt to what all they have left now. It's a good sign and hopefully, we all learn how to love life in the US but I know it will never be the same.

~…11:51...~

~…Sayu's P/O/V…

It's past eleven and almost midnight and soon, it will reach the wee hours and yet I still can't seem to sleep. I guess from how tranquil it is outside, with no sounds of the harsh and determined howling winds and the branches rubbing against my window, it scares me. I walk right over to the window but I keep my distance from it since the back is like a horrifying uncanny sight with white fog, so pale that it looks like that zombies would emerge out of it. I look at my own reflection, seeing my long black hair over my shoulders, going over my large breasts covered with only a skimpy short black tight fitting silk lingerie gown with my right breast size thankfully. I leave my loose straps alone and I ignore my loose strap falling past my shoulder than usual on my right. I sigh finally, turning away from the window since looking outside with the eerier woods and fog is making me sort of depressed again. I walk over to my bed but before I even get a chance to crawl on the small low bed, I hear something so creepy that it sounded too eerie to even seem real.

I tilt my head up at the ceiling when hearing the song, My Fair Lady playing in a distorting and eerie way but it sounded so old like it was sung in the late 1700s in Victoria London. I do remember the door leading up into the attic is a few feet away from my room so I wonder if it is coming from up there but I get chills running up my spine when thinking about how messed up and creepy it is that a creepy ass song will start playing so randomly. I walk to my door, deciding that I shouldn't be a pussy because it probably isn't coming from the attic but I stop reaching my hand to the doorknob when I hear heavy footsteps, sounding like it was coming from the steps to the attic that we aren't allowed up. I open up my door finally, not knowing if my adrenalin is taking over me when confronting the sound but I stop and breathe heavily when I see Light walking out of the attic door while carrying an old record player with the song, My Fair Lady playing. I watching him blow the dust off the old beautiful but creepy gramophone player but the box is black and looks gothic to me and coated with dust. The darkened golden blackish trumpet on the gramophone is covered with dust and cobwebs but I cringe a little bit when I see a spider crawling out of it. My door creaks when opening it some more, not intending it to do so but it makes Light look at me finally.

"Oh. Sorry if the music woke you. I found it up there." I get right behind my door as a shield from him when he starts walking towards me with the creepy record player.

My heart beats faster than usual but I sigh in relief quietly when he walks past me since his room is the opposite way. I follow him with my eyes but I back up into my dim lighted room with his soft voice making the whole house crawl with its eeriness.

"You should get some sleep." He speaks softly but I blink a few times, watching Misa walking out of the bathroom when he enters his room down from mine.

When the door closes, I turn my had to the side and the temptation to see if he locked the attic door or not was there but my temptation came to a halt when hearing more footsteps up there. I immediately sink back in to my room and slam my door shut but I quickly lock it when looking up at the ceiling, hearing footsteps above me. I am still, rigid as a rock while I listen to the sounds but I gasp when hearing something so creepy, sounding like someone dragging an ax on the wooden floor. I bolt to my bed then I get underneath my covers like a little kid but the sounds stop. I start breathing quietly in fear but I move forward with my covers sliding off because I hear footsteps again minutes later. It sounds like someone is walking down the steps so I wonder if Mikami or my dad was up there with him. I sigh in relief, knowing that they must be going through things so I stand up from my bed and walk to the door. I put my ear up against it, being quiet and sly when listening to the creaking door opening from a distance. The attic door. I shake my head since my silliness is catching up to me while unlocking and opening my door. I go to ask what they are doing but when I walk out of my room, my eyes widen suddenly when I see something that looks unusual and too paranormal to even be human.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I scream at the top of my lungs when I see a tall person, literally about nine feet tall with a black suit on but I fall back with my legs giving out when noticing his face is unnoticeable by the shadowy darkness.

"Mom! Mom! Papa!" I shout again, hurting myself doing it but I go quiet when I see the tall slender man disappearing right back up into the attic.

I start crawling back and I keep my eyes above me, afraid that some creepy ass spine-chilling shit would happen with a stiff and rigid ghost lurking on the ceiling above me. I start crying, terrified on what I just saw because it wasn't Mikami or my dad. My heart feels like exploding from being so horrified then the light in the hallway is turned on. I didn't know what to do but I start acting crazy when I feel arms wrapping around my waist from behind, assuming it is the man I saw running up to the attic. I start hitting my fists into the arms around me but I am then pulled right up on someone's legs.

"Sayu! Calm down!" I hear Light saying frantically but it literally took all of his strength to restrain me from my squirming body.

"There's someone in this house with us!" I scream again but I am not thinking straight when I press my face into Light's, afraid it was the man.

"Light! what's wrong with her!" I hear a girl shouting, Misa.

My eyes open wide when I feel Light jerking his head to the side then his hands snatch my wrists that get pinned behind me. I ball my eyes out, trembling intensely and I can't even comprehend what is happening around me now. I automatically put my face in his bare chest and cry softly, sniffling and shaking right in his body. I feel my hair being pulled out of my face by someone else then I feel the comfort of my dad putting his arm around me. I find my strength to jerk my hands free from Light's then I wrap them around his neck and hold him tightly, horrified that if I let go, that man will take me into a dark place.

"Sayu?" Light whispers into my ear sympathetically and quietly.

I keep weeping softly in his chest, not being able to find my words because my petrifying fear prevents me from speaking right now. I feel his embrace, pulling me up against him to comfort me but when I do not raise my head. I keep my eyes closed, not wanting to see what I just experienced.

"What did you see?" He whispers into my ear but I don't answer.

I know what I saw. Another man. It was another man in this house with us. I can hear someone rushing upstairs then back down a few moments later. It was Mikami.

"There's no one up there." He says finally but I knew what I saw and there is something eerie and spectral and wraithlike in this house with us but I don't believe in otherworldly stuff.

_Someone is in the house with us…_


	6. Chapter 6

~…Chapter Six…

~…Day 3...~

~…Light's P/O/V…~

The next day was a day where everyone is quiet and confused on what to say because of Sayu's incident. I don't even know what to say because she claims to have seen someone but she used the word that makes us all wonder if she was just tired and her eyes played tricks on her. Spectral, is the word she used and to me, when I think about that word, I imagine a white eerie orb floating around the house. Ghost sightings and shit. No one believes her on what she saw because Mikami checked the attic. Even when I was up there, nothing was up there with me. There was no one else in the house besides us. I take an overly huge bite from my apple, sitting on the back porch to the house that doesn't feel quite sturdy anymore and more like rotting while watching Sayu sitting on the old swing with an outdated worn-out rope looking like it will snap any moment.

"She wasn't pretending." I look up to my side when I hear Mikami speaking, appearing randomly.

He sits right beside me with a cold glass of water in his hand which water sounds refreshing right now.

"Huh?" I ask, being a bit dense but then I realize what he means.

"She was shaking and sweating." He speaks again.

I look away from him and back at her but I study her, observing how she just sits on the swing with her back facing us. She looks petrified right now and isn't moving a muscle.

"She's just sitting there." I say quietly then I take another bite from my apple but I stop chewing when I hear him saying something that pretty much says it all.

"I think that we need to look back at the real history of the house." I raise an eyebrow towards that but the guy gave us all of the papers with the house's entire history.

"We got all of the papers with the house's history on it." I speak quietly but I lean my head to the side when he moves his face close in my personal space.

"I say that's bull." I cross my arms, still holding my apple, getting intrigued by him right now.

"Why do you say that?" I ask because I have that feeling that he knows something that I don't.

He leans back his body with his arms being his support then he looks up at the sky, smirking so I know something is really up now.

"I have a gut feeling that this house was built in the late 1900s. I looked up documented houses constructed from 1700 to 1900. This property was all woods and there was nothing here in the 1700s and 1800s. Looks like James has to tell lies just to sell a house." I look away from him, thinking about it for a few minutes but I decide to speak since I don't want him thinking that he is right.

"Then I guess we have to ask around town." I mumble but I look at him with amazement, always knowing that my buddy was as ingenious like me. We both were at the top of our classes too.

"I went to the Rosewood cemetery," He starts but I interrupt him. "The cemetery? You actually went to a cemetery? You're fucked up." I mutter, grinning while we both have our amusement but the chuckling stops when I see him seeming so serious now. "Well, do you think that all of those people lived here with their children missing?" He asks and I have a feeling that he wants to play the detective game now.

"Yes. That's what he said and it was on the papers." I reply back honestly, thinking Mikami is just being stupid now but I never expected to hear him speak about something that I would never think of.

"That's not what the embalmer's daughter said." I tilt my head oddly to the side when he says that then after saying that, he stands up and walks away on the porch.

He was sure to look back at me, grinning, giving me that look that shit needs revealed. I take a bite from my apple while looking back at Sayu but I sigh quietly, becoming less worried when I see her smiling faintly when seeing mom walk out to with freshly picked roses in her hand. There is white and red roses growing in a rose bed behind the old shed surpassingly. They are beautiful. I didn't want to take my eyes off of my sister when mom places a red rose in her hair, at least making her smile. Everything is okay now. Yesterday was just an off day and last night was just weird but we all know she didn't see anything. She was just tired. That's all…

~…Light's P/O/V…~

Mikami and I walk right past the ten foot tall old tarnished black gates that are long-standing and lasting, looking weak but sturdy still. I look through the bars covered with vines to see the cemetery that looks like it is taken care of. I expected it to look like a fucked up pet cemetery with death and sin written all over it but it looks like a normal average graveyard but big. The grass is kept cut and everything seems clean except that it needs weed whacked badly but it still looks good for a place filled with death. I wasn't big on graveyards. I find them creepy and weird to be honest to go to. I look over at Mikami when we enter the cemetery but I see how he looks around like he hasn't even been here before.

"Did you really come here?" I ask but I look away, knowing he was lying.

"No. I ran into the embalmer's daughter at a store." I look back at him when we walk up the gravel roads leading to different ways but I become a bit disturbed when I see a section where children and babies died.

I walk slower with Mikami walking ahead without noticing me slowing but sadness to me is when seeing that kids died right on the days they were born but I think it's all just babies. I pick up my pace to catch up to him but I stop when he does after we reach a plain cement mortuary with a house attached to it.

"Now, that's fucked up." I mutter, putting it out there that it's fucking weird as hell to have a mortuary replacing a garage that is attached to the house.

"That is kind of fucked up." Mikami admits but we both notice something that isn't easy to miss.

It's a bridge but with bushes and trees covering most of it but it is still easy to notice. It leads over a stream or a river because I can hear water flowing. I look harder then I notice more graves but I see a gate blocking it off but with an entrance leading to another part of the graveyard. It is farther up hill and it's quite a walk.

"I don't think no one is home." I say finally.

We look at the driveway and it is clear that there is no garage for a car. We stand quietly but I hear the sounds of paper unfolding. I look down at his hands to see a paper with an address on it but it is now occurring to me to wonder what the embalmer's daughter said.

"Mikami," I start, crossing my arms finally. "What did this girl say about the house?" I ask finally but I see him look past me at something.

I turn my head back to the house but I stand up straight when I see a girl standing behind a screen door looking at us.

"That's her." Mikami whispers to me but I look at her because she looks at us like some strangers which we are.

It's a stupid thought thinking like that but I look away from her when realizing how much of a freak the girl looks. I mean, with Misa and her gothicness is okay for me but damn, teenagers these days are just plain fucking weird. I look back at her then I see a two-hundred looking pound guy appearing but I hold my tongue back when I notice how they both look the same.

"They are teenagers." Mikami warns me but all I think about is why people get so corrupted now a days.

We both stand still then they open the screen door but I try my best to avoid how tight slutty the girl looks with her brother or friend, I don't know and I don't give a shit to be honest walks beside her with tight skinny jeans on, tight enough for them to look like girl's skinny jeans and it makes me look down at what me and Mikami wear. We are formal but it would be wear to wear tuxedos out on a hot summer day in a Podunk hillbilly town but we both wear skinny jeans too, men's skinny jeans where they aren't super tight at least. It makes me want to burn my three pairs I have right now. We are totally opposite people wearing white dress shirts with vests on but mine is silk and black while his is plaid, red and white.

"I know they look like freaks but she is really nice. I never met that guy but she mentioned a boyfriend." Mikami whispers to me then we both are quiet when they approach us. I try hard not to notice the guy's long raven black hair looking greasy but straight and thin, reaching down to his middle back and he has on ridiculous dark purple eye shadow around his eyes, making him look like the walking dead. They both look the same and it is creepy since I have never associated with someone so different but I guess it's how they flow. I may think opposing thoughts inside my head but I never judge.

"Is this him?" The girl asks so I raise my left eyebrow, wondering what all her and Mikami were talking about in the store.

I am not the one for spectral paranormal shit so I really hope this town doesn't have a cliché murder history or some shit that happened in the house. I am not being in denial, it is the truth and fact of only one world.

"Light, this is Annabelle and," Mikami pauses, not even sure who the guy is.

"Michael." The man replies but I honestly let it slip through an ear and out the other but I will remember his name.

"Annabelle and Michael. When I was at the store today around eleven when she was working, she asked if I was the one who moved into the house." I look at Mikami but I cross my arms, getting aggravated but I remain patient and calm since I want to know the truth about the house.

"I bought it. Why? Do you know things about the house?" I ask, getting very interested now when I notice that they are both a bit awkward.

I notice Michael avoiding to look me in the eye and Annabelle hesitates to answer my question but Michael is the first to speak.

"For twenty-five years, the house has been empty," I stop him right there, sticking my hand up but I am not intending to be rude.

"No? We were told that it was empty for forty-seven years." I correct him, motioning me and Mikami together but I look at Annabelle when she shakes her head, disagreeing.

"James has been trying to sell that house ever since it happened." She says, making me confused but I look over at Mikami when I see him looking a bit distant.

"If you come inside, you guys can talk to my dad. He doesn't believe any of it but he knows the real history of the house. Since you guys are the new owners, you should know what happened twenty-five years ago in that house." I just stare at them both but I feel Mikami's hand resting on my shoulder.

"That's all I was told. She said that we should talk to her father." Mikami says quietly but I sigh, not believing any of this and still, I am not in denial but then I double-cross myself, only wondering if I am in denial about it but I choose not to be.

"The embalmer?" I say quietly, almost like a question but I look up at Annabelle when she corrects me.

"He's retired now." I look at her oddly, wondering why and it could be from old age but I am emotionless when she says something, something that I start feeling sympathetic for.

"He just got tired of working with the children." I tilt my head oddly towards that but I know what she means which makes me stay emotionless until we all hear a car pulling up behind us on the gravel road.

I turn my head around, along with Mikami but we both look at each other when we see a black Hearse pulling up.

_So it must be true that little kids always end up disappearing._


	7. Chapter 7

~…Chapter Seven…~

~…Day 3, Afternoon…~

~…Sayu's P/O/V…~

The only sounds that I hear repeatedly is the sound of the secondhand ticking. I sit in the dining room all by myself while watching it the whole time for a good five minutes until I hear a dull thud, so deep that I can tell that mom and dad are rearranging their room again. I sigh quietly while hunching my body over but I look up again, making my hair fall over my eyes and over my breasts when hearing the clock tolling three times. I stand up from the table and walk away without pushing in the chair. I appear in the kitchen then I enter in the dim lighted hallway but I stop walking when I hear a phone going off upstairs. I ignore it since it is one of their phones so I walk up to the third floor to my room. I close my door lightly then I walk over to my bed to sit down because I couldn't get any sleep last night and I finally beat it into my own head that I just conjured what I saw last night. I fall right on my back to look up at the ceiling but as I stare at the cracks in it and water stains, I move my head awkwardly when I see dust coming off of it until I hear the faint sounds of footsteps above me. I slowly sit up with my heart pounding like a racehorse again but I sigh, putting my hands on my face when I hear Misa calling out for my mom from the attic.

I stand up from my bed and walk to my closet to put on a long sleeved black shirt to ease the chilliness in the house because the fireplace still isn't usable yet till it is cleaned out. I slide all of my clothes hung on hangers to the left to search for my long sleeved shirt. I finally find it so I take it off the hanger and put it over my thin white shirt. I pull the tight fitting shirt down and I already feel much better but as I start closing my closet door, I happen to look up at the old dust coated shelves with cobwebs on them and see an old brown box that looks like it's over twenty years old. I walk into my dark closet on my tippy toes to reach for it but when I slide it off the first shelf, dust and dirt falls all over the floor with webs fluttering down from it. I quickly move away, causing layers of old yellowish paper coated with dust also to fall right off of it but it isn't something easy to miss since it was pushed back on the shelf pretty well. I didn't get to that part of the cleaning yet. I get down on the floor to pick up the paper while holding the box with my right arm then I bump the door shut with my side and head back to my bed. I set the box down and the old papers that felt like dried leaves and are stiff. I bend my right leg underneath me with me right leg hanging off the bed while I look through the papers. I start reading them to see that they were written a long time ago by someone who possibly lived in this house. The writing is very neat in English and cursive and luckily, we all are fluent but I know Light struggles a bit with cursive but not print in English.

"Willard Ravenson?" I speak to myself quietly when seeing that the person who wrote the letter is a guy.

The writing looks mature so I take it he must be of age because the writing is actually pretty fancy and written in black pen. I tilt my head to the side a bit while seeing that the letters are about his life but it's kind of sad and I know I don't know him but I feel sympathy for him because he writes about how he is considered a freak in the town. The letters are dated twenty-five years ago. They were all written in 1990. I set down the letters carefully then I open up the box but I sigh in disappointment, thinking it was something cool to see but it's just a black key with a note written on the box inside. A riddle.

"In the most obvious place and something not easily seen." I read it, now bewildered greatly.

I wonder what that means. I may not be a smart genius like my brother but I guess it must mean it is a key that unlocks a door in the house in the most obvious place but is not easily noticed. It's an easy riddle but the answer will be hard to find. I pick up the key and stare at it then I look around my room, wondering what door the key unlocks. I pick up a letter I haven't skimmed over yet but I set the key down and cover my mouth, now wondering if something horrible happened to this person.

_This box was purposely set in the most easy place so that someone will know the real truth of what that key unlocks. I don't have long. I'm so sorry. _

~…Light's P/O/V…~

A loud obnoxious and annoying whistling from the water in the teakettle boiling annoys me greatly but I keep my calm and I act normal since I never show irritable signs. Mikami and I sit a foot away from each other on a beat down sofa and my predictions were incorrect because the house is fairly nice and very clean but I still would force myself to sit in a dirty house then scrub my body like I am trying to scrub off oil on my skin. I keep my legs crossed like a gentleman but Mikami just sits with his legs apart a little bit and arms crossed but mine remain crossed too. It is nothing but awkward silence after the annoying whistling from the teakettle is turned off but I cringe a bit form the sight of Morose spitting right in a clear jar with brown filth from his chew. I can understand about smoking and shit but chewing is gross although I keep an open-mind about a lot of things but chewing is just plain fucking nasty. He looks like he is in his late fifties and surpassingly, he isn't scrubby and looks clean but knowing he stopped and retired because of children ending up dead, why is he still living to an attached mortuary in a cemetery?

"You won't find many more well respected people in this town that are so mysterious." He says finally with a profound voice.

"He's right, yah know. Most of the people here are mysterious in their own unique ways. It stopped surprising us with the lengths they take with major precautions of their own children." Annabelle says, appearing inside the living room with a nice tea set.

"So, it surprised you guys at first?" I ask while she pours us some green colored tea.

"How far would you go to make sure your child wouldn't end up missing in a town known for the most child abductions in a small unimportant town?" Morose asks then picks up a tea cup from the tea tray.

I clear my throat, forgetting to mention that I don't have a kid.

"I don't have any kids." I say but I don't take my eyes off of him when he speaks.

"Consider yourself lucky. Newcomers bringing their children here are always surprised when they hear the history of this town." I look at him questionably but I look over at Mikami when he finally talks.

"I know this may sound like a stupid question that not even you guys might not know but why do children always end up missing?" I look back at Morose when he hesitates to answer that first.

"Light? Right?" I nod my head when he speaks my name. "Well, none of this happened until twenty-five years ago. This town was still lost in its own exploits." I put my hands together and lean forward, wanting to know what happened twenty-five years ago.

"What happened?" I ask.

I look at him, not taking my eye off of him but I guess he has to start from the beginning.

"James has been trying to sell that house for twenty-five years now but no one in this town wouldn't dare to even trespass on that land that is now yours. In 1967, a baby was born named Willard Ravenson. He was the freak of the town or as people said. In my eyes, he was a harmless young kid who couldn't be accepted because of how he was." I blink a few times, not understanding but then he might have been an odd cookie, socially awkward and just unusual.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

I watch Annabelle sitting next to her father while pouring herself some tea when I asked that.

"Do you know what the Marfan Syndrome is?" He asks suddenly.

"No." Mikami says and I knew he would say that.

I think about it for a few seconds but I become lost at a dead end because I have never heard of that before so I shake my head no.

"He was diagnosed with it when he was in middle school at the age of twelve. He was six feet tall and very skinny. Marfan Syndrome is something that people who don't have it are normal and people who do," He stops right there but I sit back when his daughter speaks.

"He was very unusual. His arms were much longer, his fingers and even his legs. That is why he was called a freak. He couldn't be accepted. He was beat up countless times in high school then finally, he took over his dad's house that is far away from people. The house you live in now. He isolated himself and only remained kind to the people that don't know better." I become a bit confused on what she means about that.

"Little kids for example. They don't know what's normal or what's unusual. He got along with so many children that the children loved being around him. People would spread around town that he is a pedophile and a child molester as people noticed how much the children admired him. He isolated himself from the world but not from the people who accepted him." Morose finishes and honestly, it all doesn't sound stupid to me.

"Then why did two guys tell me that I am going to die?" I look over at Mikami with shock, never knowing that.

"What?" I ask with surprise but I watch him leaning forward, ignoring my question for the time being.

"So, tell us why I was told that. What happened to this Willard guy?" He asks.

I look back over at Morose but I see the sorrow in their eyes when he asked that. I can feel the despair and sadness they have and I have a feeling that they are the only ones.

"Twenty-five years ago, a little girl named Victoria Harding who was seven years old was found beaten to death, raped in every way possible and thrown in the lake behind your house. Willard's lake. Everyone jumped to conclusion and pointed fingers at him." I become a bit sick when hearing that because that is something I wasn't expecting to hear.

"Why would they accuse him?" Mikami asks but I answer that since it's so obvious.

"Think about it. A man who is admired by little children but rejected by the town. He was called a freak and the rumors of him being a pedophile, it's common sense to accuse someone like that." I say quietly and I see Morose and Annabelle nodding their heads.

"Exactly. Once she was recovered from his lake on his property in 1990, the town rebelled against him. They all turned on him but the funny thing is, there was no evidence, not even fingerprints from Willard or evidence of any of his semen inside the poor little girl. That's when people ruled in that a condom was used during the rape. Three days prior after she was discovered, Willard Ravenson was found hung in the bedroom near the attic. It was a gruesome scene when police arrived there." He finishes but I wonder why but I lower my head and look over at Mikami, realizing that there isn't any other rooms after the attic.

The only room near the attic is on its left and that's Sayu's room.

"Why was it a gruesome scene?" I ask, wanting to know now.

"When they found him, they automatically documented it as a suicide but it was too unendurable to even see the pictures that were taken. He had no face. His face was completely gone and they assumed he took a razor blade and slashed his face till there was no flesh left but that's after they removed a white pillowcase around his head, stained with his blood." Me and Mikami look at each other, not knowing what to say but these people must think he was innocent.

"Do you think he was innocent? I can see how her eyes are watering when we talk about it." I speak, pointing out that Annabelle's eyes are becoming watery.

"Of course we do. He would have never raped Victoria Harding. We believe she was gang raped and it was even proved that Willard done so much horrible damage to her that it's a crime you'd see from a gang rape." I nod once, asking an obvious question.

"So, you believe he was innocent and that she was gang raped?" I ask, making sure actually.

"Yes. We also believe that he was murdered. Ever since the supposed suicide of Willard Ravenson, innocent precious children started turning up missing and found dead. I don't know if you believe in ghosts or not but I know that when he supposedly committed suicide, he didn't stay dead. I believe he is bitter and pissed off that he wants revenge. There has been sightings of his uncanny presence too." I am quiet but I lower my head when Mikami claps his hands together, remembering something about rumors of the town.

"Wait! Slender Man. Slender Man? Right? When we came down here to check out the place, James said that the town is plagued by a ghostly presence called Slender Man." I raise my head, agreeing.

"Yea. That's right but it was just a fictional monster created by some nerd on the internet. Slender Man isn't real." I mutter.

"The forum was created in 2006 or 2007, I can't remember. Maybe 2008." He adds so I roll my eyes, even seeing pictures of Slender Man on deviant art but when I think about it, he does have the Marfan syndrome then.

"You may believe or not believe but he is real. That is what we call him." Morose says, defending himself and his daughter's belief.

I don't believe it one bit but Mikami is getting a kick out of it beside me.

"Okay." I say oddly, feeling like this is crazy now. "We're goanna leave now." I say randomly.

I get up from the couch and I force Mikami up and I drag him back to the door away from the crazy former embalmer.

"You might think it's all a joke but it isn't. That man was an innocent man because that girl was my daughter." My eyes widen suddenly when I hear him saying that.

Mikami is halfway out the door when I turn my head around to see him looking saddened and grieving.

"Willard Ravenson was a damn nice person and his murders still dwell in this God forsaken shithole."

I turn away quickly and walk out the door, following behind Mikami but when we walk down the old wooden steps to their house, I stop, making him stop when I speak.

"Mikami," I start, getting serious when I say this. "Do not mention anything about this or about what happened in my sister's room." I warn him.

When I spoke that, I turn my head around to look at the door but I see Morose Harding staring at me behind the screen door. I look away when he shuts the door so I can see that the death of his daughter angers him. He has every right to think what he wants because it's his daughter.


	8. Chapter 8

~…Chapter Eight…~

~…Day 6...~

~…Sayu P/O/V…~

It's a very pleasant and pleasing day for a lot of vibrancy and colorfulness. The backyard looks beautiful and with the stagnant lake taking most of the shame right now but it all still looked nice out. It's in the high eighties, the sun is bright and scorching hot. It's a perfect day and exciting since me and my mom finally got the canoe out thanks to Light repainting it and cleaning it off. Me and my mom sit in the middle with our fishing gear and we both wear a straw hat with a flat rim and a crown to it. I start giggling when hooking up bate to my hook, a worm, something that I have never had a problem with.

"I don't know how you got so use to touching live bate and hooking them." Mom says, getting grossed out.

I giggle quietly to myself while hooking up a worm around her hook for her then we both cast out our lines into the still waters. The boat drifts only a little bit but we stay in the same spot. Our orange and white bobbers show so I take out the lunch pack we made when coming out on the water.

"You know, the water isn't really that bad." I say and I don't know what Light was talking about the water.

"It doesn't smell." I admit, throwing it out there.

"It really doesn't." She agrees with me.

"It's huge too." I say randomly, looking around the water while the brim to my straw hat blocks out most of the sun from beating on my face.

I glance over at her when she does the same but I see her already getting a faint tan. I never tan, I just burn which is why I am always so pale and Light. We never have good luck with the sun. I wear a simple light purple tank top with my tight black jean shorts on that are a bit too short but they were cheap. My mom wears flip flops but I wear my worn-out converse because they are so comfortable.

"How do you think work is going for them?" I ask, making sure to keep my eye on my bobber and I hold my fishing pool with my two hands and in between my legs.

"I imagine that they like it. They are not complaining yet." She says back but I smile, realizing that things are going fine now.

I haven't had my eyes play any tricks on me lately and I beaten it into my own head that I was fatigued and deprived of sleep that night. That is all. Ever since then, we have been enjoying living here so far as days go by and still, I can't find a door for the key to unlock.

"Is there really a big man eating catfishes in here?" I ask with curiousness but we both laugh when we start moving the boat.

"I highly doubt that, Sayu but catfish do grow very large." I start reeling up my line a little but, wondering what the biggest catfish is in the world.

"What about snakeheads?" I ask but I laugh, knowing that that's silly.

"Do you know how weird it would be to see snakeheads wriggling on land?" Mom asks but chuckle quietly while thinking about it.

"I would row this canoe so fast that I will row my butt back into the house." I joke, adding some humor into my words.

Everything is all good and relaxing until she asks me something, something that everyone thinks I conjured up but then I told myself it was deprivation.

"Sayu, what did that man look like?" I sigh quietly, still smiling since I don't let it bother me anymore.

"You guys don't believe me but I was just deprived from sleep." I mumble but I look over at her when she rests her hand on my shoulder for comfort.

"You can talk to me." She says reassuringly so I give in, just throwing it all on the table.

I anchor my fishing pool in between my legs, deciding to move my arms apart to let her see how big the man's arms were.

"His arms were very long and his fingers too. He's very tall. I think about nine foot at least or ten foot. Possibly eleven foot. I am not sure but I couldn't see his face at all." I say finally and she just nods at me and I know she is just going along with it.

"What was he wearing?" I look away when she asks that but I vaguely remember although I saw a red tie.

"A tie." I mumble quietly but I look back at her when speaks.

"Huh?" She asks but the more I think about it, the more I think he was wearing a black formal tuxedo with a white dress shirt and a red tie.

"I think he was wearing a tuxedo with a red tie." I say finally but I look away when she just stares at me. "Then he disappeared up into the attic." I add.

It is all awkward silence between the two of us but I lean forward when I feel a bite.

"I got one!" I shriek suddenly, getting excited.

"Hurry and reel it in!" My mom urges me so I do.

We both act like a bunch of little overly excited kids on a fishing trip and that's what makes our bonding time fun and it makes me forget about that night.

~…Light's P/O/V…~

Later that night, rain started plundering down ice freezing cold rain against the house but in the living room, everyone but Misa who is showering sits where the fire is made, making everything more cozier. I take a black metal fireplace poker to mix up the fire a little bit then I lean it up against the dark red bricks with cement seeping out when it was made. It's a very nice fireplace with a black board boxed mantle, making the place seem like it once was a very exquisite eye-catching sight. I sit on the dark red hearth while my dad sits in the chair and my mom in hers while knitting. Sayu isn't even in the living room either but Mikami is, sitting on the couch in his pajama pants and shirtless surprisingly while texting on his phone. We all are about to go to bed but it seems really comfortable that we all want to enjoy the coziness of the living room.

Only one lamp is on with a red shade, giving the living room a dim lighting and the dancing lights from the fire gives off the rest of the light. I yawn tiredly while stretching in my tight long sleeved black shirt while wearing my jeans still which makes me remember that I have to shower still. I stand up from the heart, now thinking about Sayu because I actually want to see her. I walk past the couch Mikami sits on while they are all lost in their quietness, dad reading a newspaper and everyone else doing their own thing. I walk into the hallway to where the staircase is and I walk up the old warped and creaking steps. I was looking in for a dark red throw carpet for the steps but I don't want them covered completely. Just a throw carpet to go in the center. I walk up to the second floor then up to the third floor but when I make my way down to where Sayu's room is, I stop dead in my tracks and I remain quiet when I see her sitting out in the middle of the hallway facing the attic. She sits in a pretzel position and just stares at the attic like she is waiting for something. I see her holding her camera in her hands so I wonder what she is up to right now. I walk up to her then the creaking floors gives my presence away when she looks to the side up at me.

"What are you doing?" I ask quietly but I glance behind me when I hear the shower still running in the bathroom.

"I'm waiting." She speaks quietly but I sigh in annoyance, realizing that she still believes she saw a man in the house that night.

"Nothing is in this house with us. Whatever you saw is just a figment of your imagination." I reassure her but I put my hands together and I get on my knees beside her because she doesn't say anything back to me.

"I think that the person who lived here had something bad happen to him." I keep my posture normal and my reaction calm because she is right about that but I wonder why she would think that.

"What makes you say that?" I ask, sitting next to her now since a conversation between us is finally happening.

We never speak and we seldom sit near each other.

There is only silence between us both but my eyes widen suddenly when a bright flashing light blinds me and I then I hear a shutter sound. I shake my head violently after she took my picture but as I rub my eyes to adjust to the shadowy darkness again, I hear her chuckling quietly but then she looks up straight ahead of her again.

"I know what I saw that night but it's so strange to me," She pauses but I interrupt her before she could finish. "What's strange?" I ask finally but when she speaks, I look up in front of us to see that she has the attic door opening, exposing the uncanny and creepy ass eerie steps leading up to the attic, covered by layers of dust, cobwebs and dirt. "I don't feel afraid in this house." She finishes but we are both quiet while listening to the howling winds coming from the attic from the cracked windows and we can hear the creaking floors and sounds like doors creaking shut, making the whole floor vibrate.

"Why can't we do this more often?" I ask, letting my head fall to the side to look down at her.

I place my elbows on my legs and I rest my head on my hands while seeing how long and beautiful her hair is getting. It's even longer than Misa's but that's because she chopped it he long hair up to her shoulders almost last summer.

"We can." Sayu admits but I keep looking at her emotionlessly, noticing that she only wears her white nightgown without a bra on but I don't look at her breasts and her loose straps falling past her shoulders. I keep looking at her focused eyes on the steps to the attic.

"But you avoid me now." I say finally, now being blunt that she was never like this to me ever since that night. We got drunk, we fucked and I remember fucking her pretty hard and we did other hot repugnant things in sex that is considered offensive to a lot of people but we did them.

"You can fix that." She says quietly, making me a bit depressed that her personality has been damaged so much ever since the fire.

"How? You're the one who avoids me all the time." I mutter but I look down at the floor when I see her lowering her head down.

"Maybe if we just forget about it, it would better but we already done what we done. It really doesn't make a difference if it were to happen again without being intoxicated." I blink a few times when she says that but I look up at her to see that she isn't pretending. She is being serious.

I oddly raise my boney hand up to her white loose strap to her gown to put it back up over her shoulder and honestly, Sayu is not even too skinny or too fat. I really don't know how to describe her body in any other way but she is very voluptuous with a nice curved body that isn't unattractive and she has a diamond gap, a leg gap which I find sensual too. Her breasts are huge and she doesn't have broad shoulders at all. She looks like a little kid still trapped in a fourteen year's old body. I am not going to deny it but she has a nice ass too and I have seen it without clothes on when we had sex. I am not going to hide it but Sayu has a rocking hot body and so does Misa but Misa is too skinny for me in a disgusting way but she isn't anorexic looking either. I find my thumb stroking her porcelain doll pale skin that is soft and delicate, so fragile that it's like baby skin. She acts like I am not doing anything to her right now but I immediately look away while removing my hand from her skin when she speaks. I even look a bit sick looking, my eyes have been sunken in due to stress and I seem weak and just terrible but I feel healthy as a horse. Misa just has an unattractive sallow color to her skin.

"If they knew, we would put shame in our family's name." I sigh quietly when she says that but I think for a moment, now realizing that I am not over my sixteen year old sister.

"They wouldn't have to know." I suggest but I hear her resituating her body from feeling uncomfortable now.

"I'm just saying, if we were to start something like that and I am just saying, I wouldn't want sex for a very long time." I look down at her again, being okay with that because I am considered a stud and I know it's pretty cliché when guys like me with great looks and so ravishing that they make girls head over heels for them but I am not a narcissist. I don't have self-admiration of my own completion . It's whatever,

"There's a lot of things I can do to you without having sex." I say quietly but when I said that, everything become tranquil and silent around us which was odd and creepy.

We both look at each other once all of the creaking stops and the howling winds become inaudible to us then suddenly, a few moments later, the sounds pick up again. We stare at each other, her looking at me while I look down at her.

"I know by now that you are obsessed with me but I will never give myself to you." She says sternly, now I feel like I just got stabbed in the back by a knife.

I look away from her, realizing now that I am obsessed with her a little but she doesn't want me. I can live with that just as long as nothing happens to her. I guess I will have to work my way with her but she isn't that easy and it will be hard.


	9. Chapter 9

~…Chapter Nine…~

~…Day 12...~

~…Sayu's P/O/V…~

It's been days ever since mine and Light's little chitchat in the hallway and I will admit, I was being awkward and odd, different while watching the attic but ever since then, he is trying so hard to get me to give into him. There's countless occasions that often happen everyday ever since that night. He would send me messages on my phone and even looked me up on skype but I still don't know why I have one when I literally have no friends. Every opportunity he gets, he goes to grope my ass and stares me below my eyes so I know it is obvious. I know it is wrong but teasing him is kind of amusing even though I am the one who thought all of this is wrong after what happened at that party. It's like I want him to pant like a dog and wheeze like a deranged brother having illicit thoughts towards me and it's even more sad when Misa fails to see or notice that Light has this desirable covetousness for me. All of these thoughts keep running through my mind while I watch Light smoking a cigarette with Mikami and honestly, ever since the two guys decided that taking down the enclosed porch and making it open so it looks right because the porch wraps around the house, it has been more lively and more attractive. Mom and dad are off at the store while Misa is inside doing who knows what.

"She's not going to give into you." I hear Mikami saying, both of the grown men sit on the white grayish posts to the porch still smoking.

I keep on swinging back and forth in slow and small swings on the old warped wooden pendulum with the tarnished and rusty chains making a unpleasant high shrill sound with every sway. I look down at my book I am reading, an American booked called Of Mice & Men, a really good book so far. I have cleavage showing with my silk hot pink tank top I wear with lace straps and I have on my somewhat loose fitting black jean shorts with my worn-out high top converse on. I keep on swaying back and forth until I hear Mikami directing words to me.

"You're provoking him." I don't say anything so I keep reading and I turn a page even when I didn't have to.

"Oh." Is all I mumble but I close my book when thinking about the black key.

It's in my right back pocket right now but I lower my head, not giving up because I still haven't found the door that the key unlocks. I look up at the two men in interest, realizing that they can help me find the door that the key unlocks.

"Hey, Light. Do you guys want to help me with something?" I ask, finally pulling up my tank top to show less cleavage when I stand up.

I see Light looking away with irritable eyes so I know that he knows I am only teasing him and it has been going on for days now.

"What about?" Mikami speaks so I walk over to them, lying of course because it's a mystery I want to solve on my own.

I reach my hand into my back pocket while walking up to them and thank god Light flicks his cigarette off the porch when I approached him. I ignore how he purposely gets close to me after jumping on his feet but Mikami stays sitting on the posts. I show them the black key but I keep in mind that Light has been a bit odd about our interaction recently. I ignore how he acts so dramatic with his actions by putting his arm across me on the post to support him as he leans his head down to my level almost to observe the key.

"Where did you find this?" He asks, seeming serious now and I can tell he is going back to his normal self when he stands up after taking the key from my hand.

"I found it in my closet. I can't find anything with a lock that the key can unlock." I admit so I cross my arms as the two boys look at it.

"There's a lock on the shed floor that we can't open. Maybe it goes to that?" Mikami suggests but I look behind me when I see Misa walks out of the house with a black and white poke-a-dot bandanna on with her hair pulled back into a bun and stands falling beside her face.

I look away from her when she seems interested in what we are doing but it doesn't make sense to me. That is not an obvious place unless the riddle is a trick to bewilder the reader because maybe Willard Ravenson never wanted his things found or discovered.

"Misa, get the flashlight underneath the sink." Light says but I look at him oddly, not understanding why he needs a flashlight.

"Why do you need a flashlight?" I ask but I see him looking over at Mikami while nodding his head, like motioning him to do something.

"If this key does unlock whatever is down there underneath the shed, there's probably no light." He replies but that does make sense to me when I think about it now.

"What are you guys up to now?" Misa asks while walking out on the porch again.

I move to the side when Light takes the flashlight then in the next second, we are all both walking down the porch and around the house where the shed is. I couldn't resist the sight of the green vines literally covering the sides of the house besides from the windows and I see hints of red moss on the rooftop a little bit with tree shading them which probably explains why we get ants and spiders really bad. I can't imagine the termite damage in the wood from the trees being over the rooftop like that.

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier?" Light asks but I hold my hands together behind my back while lying.

"I just found it this morning." I lie because I found it a few days ago.

"Where exactly are we going?" Misa asks.

"He thinks it might be the key to unlock the door on the floor in the shed." Mikami answers her question but I fall back a little bit from the grownups. I watch my footing over the tall foot long grass in the backyard which Light and Mikami are splitting both of their paychecks to buy a lawnmower so that it can be kept up with. Buying a weed whacker will wait for the next paycheck. I look around the backyard that is surrounded by woods with a lot of trees in the back but not the front. It makes the backyard look like that there isn't a backyard that is also layered with leaves and sticks. Sticks and leaves snap and crunch under our feet until we reach the old brown wooden shed with a broken window. It looks like a ball or a pebble was thrown inside of it but it was like that when we first got here. I stay outside with Misa while Mikami and Light walk inside the old tool shed that isn't empty. It looks like a place a sociopath dwells and I notice that there are hooks for stocking up on animal carcasses which is creepy. Knowing how the shed looks like, I don't even want to know what the basement looks like but I take it that its bad if Light had to put a padlock on it.

"I thought you got all of the keys to the house." Misa speaks but I correct her, already knowing how obvious it is.

"Maybe this key was hidden." I suggest but seeing how Light is quiet, he thinks the same way which the key really was hidden.

We both watch as Light goes to see if the key is the right key for the lock but we all have disappointment in out faces when it isn't but I see Light looking at the lock, noticing something.

"The lock is rusted so bad that the key can't even inset in. It probably is the right key. Get me that crowbar." He motions to Mikami while holding the flashlight in his other hand still.

I decide to walk inside the shed covered with dust and webs and I ignore the spiders creeping across the floor with mouse shit or rats but possibly from both. I get behind Light when he kneels down to the door again with the crowbar and attempts to break the old lock. I take a step back when the lock busts and surpassingly, it worked but the lock is so old that it wasn't as sturdy as it once used to be. He opens up the door that creaks and we all could feel the cold air hitting us but we all gag when getting a strong whiff of a unpleasant ghastly odor.

"That smell!" I complain while covering my nose and the odor makes Light stand up in front of me while waving his hand in front of his nose.

"What the hell died down there?' Mikami asks suddenly, backing up out of the shed, leaving me and Light inside it but we both are brave enough to suck up and endure the foul stench when we gather around the darkened square opening to the door. I squat down with Light but when he turns on the light and shines it down in the whole, all we see is dirt and black wooden steps looking unsafe that leads down to a dirt floor. I couldn't withstand the smell anymore so I stand up and walk out of the shed to where the fresh air that refreshes me. I walk a good distance away from the shed but I stop and turn around to see Light being bold by going down in the whole. I stand quietly while Misa and Mikami start chitchatting and soon, minutes go by. my eyes widen as gasps escape my mouth when hearing a loud bang and Light grunting but all is quiet until we see him walking out of the whole. I take a step forward to him but I become puzzled and confused when I see him having a petrified horrifying look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Misa asks but I become really worried when he turns off the flashlight and walks out of the shed towards me.

I go to say something but I grunt suddenly when I feel him grabbing my arm to lead me away from the shed. I start to get even more worried when he looks determined to walk away from it.

"Light? What's wrong?' I ask, putting my hand on his arm but he stops finally then looks over at Mikami.

"Do you have your phone on you?" He ask but I am beyond confused why.

"What's wrong?" I ask him again but I feel his hand tightening around my arm and for once, he actually looks terrified.

"Call the police." He says but we all gasp towards his words.

"What? Why?" Misa shrieks quietly but I feel him pulling me closer and he looks down at me with emotionless eyes.

"There's a dead body in there." My eyes widen in horror and I gasp again with my heart literally stopping.

"Holy fuck." Mikami says quickly while taking out his phone.

I watch Light turning his head away from me but I put my hands on his face when noticing how sickened he looks.

"Did you fall on it?" I ask him, appearing in front of him while making his brown eyes looking down at me.

"It's not bones. it's all rotted and decayed." I close my eyes halfway while stroking his chin, smelling the rottenness on him.

That is what the noise was. He must've fell on the body or came in contact with it. I feel his hands touching mine on his face but as we stare at each other with his face looking down at me and his hair falling over his eyes, it's like I just gave him an answer. We both are quiet while looking at each other and soon, I even become unreadable and impassive.


	10. Chapter 10

~…Chapter Ten…~

~…2:04 P.M…..~

~…Light's P/O/V…~

Sirens go off while four cruisers gather in our front yard with the paramedics carrying a bed with a white sheet covering the rotting body. I look down at them through Mikami's window since his room is on the second floor and faces the front with Sayu beside me. We both watch as evidence is taken out from underneath the shed but I lower my head when seeing a decayed rotting arm that is longer than usual just falling out of the side of the bed, making Sayu turning away in anguish. I can see the flies buzzing around it and it looks so fucking sick because I don't even see bones. The flesh looks like burnt rubber, disintegrated and rotted and the forearm looks like it will just becomes detached from the rest of the arm. The creepiest thing about it all was the fucked up long fingers that looked like it belonged to a reaper.

"Who could that be?" Misa asks but I remain quiet, deciding not to roll my eyes from that question but she wouldn't know.

It's obvious that that's Willard Ravenson but it makes me confused and wonder since Morose told me and Mikami that he was hung and committed suicide. Why the fuck was his body stored down underneath the shed. It's so fucking twisted that I just want to leave this place but we put all of our money into this house and we have nowhere else to go. I put my hand on my chin, already knowing that he lied or was told something else because from the looks of it, Willard was obviously murdered. I hear Sayu walking out of the room so I follow her out into the hallway but I stop following her when I go into my room. I walk over to my desk to pull out a drawer where the silver key is to unlock the padlock on the basement. There's some shit we all need to find out because it seems that this town is so fucked up with secrets and lies. I am really determined and curious to know what really happened to Willard Ravenson. It is bugging the shit out of me now. I need to find out what all went down in this household. I take the key and I walk out of the room all the way to the first floor. I ignore the police questioning my parents but when I reach the basement door, I stop and turn my head around when a girl speaks to me.

"What's down there that you need a padlock on it for?" I turn my head to the side and at first I am a bit stunned to see a cop or a detective but judging how she wears a formal suit, black silk down pants and a black jacket, she must be a detective.

"It's not cleaned down there yet. It's a mess and the cellar is too distressful for my family to see." I reply back to her but I lower my hand from the knob when she walks up to me but I was too busy wondering why American women have to be very attractive too and I am not going to lie, she is drop dead gorgeous but her downfall is her body that looks like a toothpick. I am half American and half Japanese so it could be easy to assume I have some American in me.

I don't understand why women have to starve themselves but to keep my safe from stereotyping, men do it too.

"It hasn't been touched in years." She says but I look away, noticing how she has beautiful thick large loose curly red hair and it looks natural with her pale skin but she doesn't wear makeup.

"Oh." Was all I say but judging from how she is, she devotes her life to her job.

She doesn't seem like the type to be involved with guys, she doesn't even have a huge chest. It looks like she doesn't even have a chest at all, roughly around a B cup at least or an A. they are small.

"You guys are new here. Right? I haven't seen you around before." I nod my head once, deciding to engage into a conversation with her now.

I cross my arms while facing her, wondering if she knows things about this forsaken house.

"I thought Willard Ravenson was found already." I say but I see how she looks puzzled herself.

"I know. That's what we all thought. The only solution to it is that he was dug up and someone placed him under that cellar door years ago. The padlock was busted by a crowbar and it was rusted. It's obvious." She finishes but they already know that I busted the lock off the cellar door.

"We found a key but it was so rusted that I had to use the crowbar." I admit but she nods in agreement.

"What's your name?" I am a little hesitant about that but I look away then back at her but I keep hesitating when I see Sayu sitting on the first step, listening.

"Light." I speak quietly.

"I'm Detective Rosemary. Ever since the people heard that you guys bought this place, they have been taking major precautions. May I ask you something?" I look at her a bit strangely when she seems a bit shaky.

"What is it?" I ask, being patient.

"Have you guys been experiencing any strange occurrences?" I look at her blankly now but I see Sayu looking away when she asks that.

I keep looking at her and I speak at the same time, remembering the night she cried her eyes out and was screaming frantically.

"No." Is all I say but I already know about us being the first people to move in ever since the murder of Willard Ravenson.

"I see. Well, if there is anything else I need to ask, I will be sure to stay in touch. Here is my number if you have any questions." She finishes, taking out a card and handing it to me.

I grab it but when I do, she turns away and walks to where she came from. I look down at the card and learn that her first name is Awna, Awna Rosemary. I sigh quietly, forgetting all about the basement now because it's now obvious that he was dug up years ago. I need to stop with all of this shit but I look down at Sayu when she walks up to me.

"Why did you lie to her?" She questions me, getting stern and she looks pissed.

"What? I didn't lie to her." I say, defending myself but I look all around me, hoping that no one is near when she raises her voice.

"Yes you did. I saw something that night and you guys don't believe me. We just found the dead body of Willard Ravenson too. I saw someone that night and I have no idea what he looks like but I do know that he was so tall and eerie looking that it horrified me. He was unusual too. His arms were outstretched and he was very tall but I couldn't see his face. I am not crazy. I saw someone in this house with us that night." I keep calm and my patience doesn't run out on her but when she speaks about the supposed person she saw having outstretched arms and was tall, Willard had a syndrome that made his arms and legs longer and his fingers.

"There's no one in this house with us." I say calmly and I don't mean to offend her but she needs to stop.

"Grow up, Sayu." I mutter hatefully, ending the conversation like that as I walk around her with the key still in my hand.

I don't even look back.

~…Later That Day, 7:19 P.M….~

~…Light's P/O/V…~

At dinner everybody is quiet and honestly, I didn't expect for everyone to have an apatite after finding out that there has been a dead body underneath the shed this whole entire time. I pick around the creamy stew mom made but I eat everything except for the carrots. I look up at dad to see him picking around his bowl as well but he eats in a slow pace. I look over at Sayu finally but I look away when she refuses to eat anything. Her stubbornness is strong to a degree but she needs to eat something.

"Sayu, honey? Aren't you going to eat?" My mom asks quietly but she remains quiet and keeps her head lowered down to her plate.

I watch her arrogance going to a great degree also but I look away and start taking bites from my spoon when she pushes out her chair and walks away from the table. I don't say anything and I keep on eating then eventually, I take a sip from my water until my dad speaks.

"Light," He starts but all I do is keep eating. I know what he will ask now. "Do you know something that we don't? If so, I want to know why there was a corpse under the shed." I take a few more gulps of my water then I raise my spoon to my mouth, being blunt but in a quiet way.

"Twenty-five years ago," I pause, taking a bite and chewing it thoroughly. "A guy named Willard Ravenson supposedly committed suicide but others think he was murdered. I was just told by Detective Rosemary that his body was dug up if he was under the shed in the cellar because he was buried twenty-five years ago." I finish then I take another bite after the long awkward silence.

"Why would he commit suicide?" Misa asks so I look over at Mikami who nods his head once and speaks.

"There was rumors going around how he was a pedophile and all the children loved him. Once a little girl turned up dead in the lake behind his house after being raped so violently that it can pass as a gang rape, they all accused him. He committed suicide a few days later." He finishes but I am half tempted to go back to the Rosewood Cemetery to talk to Morose again. All of these stories seem dubious and a little bit twisted as in being told one way then another way.

It just doesn't make sense why someone would dig him back up and place him under the shed cellar. It's common sense and obvious that it was twenty-five years ago because that lock on the cellar was rusted and old. I finish up eating so I stand up, pushing my chair out too then I walk away after taking my plate to the sink. It's all silence but when I walk out of the kitchen, I can hear them talking again about what was discovered. I walk back to the steps and up to the third floor but when I reach my room, I look all the way down the hallway to where Sayu's room is. I sigh in defeat then I start walking to her door but when I reach it, I hear the sounds of her ransacking through the room.

"Sayu?" I say her name questioningly when I open up her door but I stop and I am quiet when I see clothes being thrown out of the closet.

I walk right in to the front of the closet but I cross my arms when I see her on her knees with the closet empty now. I stand quietly, wondering what the hell she is doing when she starts knocking on the wood.  
>"What are you doing?" I ask but my arms slowly uncross when I hear her knocking on a certain spot that sounds hollow.<p>

"When I found that key, Willard wrote something about hiding something in an obvious place but easily missed. Maybe it means that he doesn't want it to be found. I don't think that key would've fit in the lock in the shed." She explains to me but I am confused how she knows that.

"How do you know that?" I ask but I am quiet when she holds up yellow paper looking like animal skin and stiff.

"These are his notes." She says but I walk to her then I kneel on my knees beside her.

"Everywhere else you knocked isn't hollow. There is something hollow behind this spot." I point out, pointing to the spot she knocked on.

I put my ear up against the hollow spot behind the wood but my eyes widen when I see her raising up a sludge hammer.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I ask suddenly but I jerk back in surprise when she thrusts the sludge hammer right into the wall.

She grunts as she takes it out, revealing a darkened whole she made. I let her hammer the wall a few more times until we finally see a small square opening for a box to fit in. I look at her with hesitation then I stick my hand right in the dark whole. She sets down the sludge hammer when I search for something that feels like dirt and dust but then I feel a box. I grab it and pull it out, not even believing that she knew about this.

"How did you know to do this?" I ask with great shock while I look at the old red box.

"It said in the most obvious place and unseen so I thought it would have been in the same spot where the box was but it wasn't easily seen. It's like a riddle." She says but I give her credit since she has a good ingenious way of thinking sometimes.

I open up the box finally but I tilt my head oddly when Sayu looks too. It's just baby pictures and pictures of a child, resembling a tall and unusual figure so it has to be Willard. I pick up the photos to look at them but as I kept going through them, I look away while sighing, seeing Morose in one of the pictures holding him as a baby. I keep on going through the pictures in shock but I become really distressed when I see a picture taken of three teenagers holding a belt in the air over a little kid, like they are going to beat the poor boy. The picture must mean something.

_Why would he have taken pictures of teenagers beating a kid…?_


	11. Chapter 11

~…The Start…

~…Day 14...~

~…Light's P/O/V…~

The weather remains dismal and gloomy with noticeable white fog emerging from the woods while it sprinkles rain. I wear a black jacket zipped up with my hood on and my somewhat tight sleeves covering my hands while I rake up the remaining of the leaves into the fire pit. I ignore Mikami's bad taste of heavy metal music with a logo on the jacket that I don't care for. I kick the last of the wet leaves in the pit then more smoke rises up into the air and the rain starts picking up little by little. I turn away when the sounds of low rumbling thunder starts so I make my way to the shed where my phone is. I don't hesitate at all when I walk right inside it to place the rake back into place. I grab my phone that sits on the old wooden table with random nails in it just underneath the cracked window with a rock or something thrown into it years ago possibly. I slide it in in my pocket to my jacket but I stop moving when I notice something moving a little bit in the woods yards and yards away from the shed. I lift up my eyes a little bit then I squint them through the dirty and cracked window when seeing something looking very tall, roughly around to eight or nine feet just disappearing into the darkness but soon, the rain picks up and water streaks down the window, making everything behind it unnoticeable that it couldn't be identified without a close eyes.

I turn away from the window and walk outside into the downpour rain plummeting against my body and the earth's ground while I make my way to the back door. On my way there, I pick up a stick I see and toss it into the blazing fire pit and track my work boots in the muddy yard since there isn't grass at all. When I reach the top of the porch, I take off my hood, revealing my damp hair that is growing longer, a few inches past my shoulders but I don't want it to get crazy. I open the backdoor and walk right inside in the warm comfortable house. I scrape my shoes on the red carpet then I kick them off while closing the door shut. I kick them to the wall and unzip my jacket, revealing a V-cut plain T-shirt, tight instead of loose because I hate loose fitting clothes. I hang it up on the hook but I stop with my arm still on the jacket hanging on the wall because I hear something approaching me. I stand still, hearing fast rapid footsteps coming my way from the distance but it is taking forever. I stay calm and remain quiet and rigid, not petrified but I jump a little bit when I see Sayu appearing. I start breathing heavily, my heart pounding because she about damn near gave me a cardiac arrest.

"Light?" She speaks quietly but I cut her off but I lose it quietly.

"Don't do that" I snap in a low voice, almost like whispering.

I move away from the hooks on the wall but when I go to walk past her, I stop when I feel my arm rubbing against her red laptop. I look down at it, wondering why her arm trembles while holding it then I notice something quite off about her. I look up at her face to see her looking afraid or just shocked to an extent that deliberately insults me if I don't think she is scared of something right now.

"Are you okay?" I ask, as a normal thing I do to everyone, especially Misa, I put my hand on hers and I can feel it shaking, like she is trembling from the coldness.

"I need to show you something." I look at her oddly but I watch her as she walks away and into the kitchen.

I follow her to the kitchen but I stop when I enter inside it to see everyone gathered up around the table in the dining room. I walk into the kitchen then into the entrance to the dining room but I stop again when seeing Sayu setting her laptop back on the table. I cross my arms and sigh, wanting to know what this is all about but when I look over at Mikami, I become concerned. He sits with his head lowered down and with his eyes staring at the palms of his hands. They all look like they have seen a ghost. Dad looks pale and sick and mom just sits quietly while looking straight ahead.

"What's going on?" I ask finally but I look over at Misa when she points to Sayu's laptop.

She has it opened and faces me but I notice something familiar about. She recorded our video chat last night but it's to the part where I am walking to the window.

"You need to watch this. At first when we were talking, I missed it but since I accidentally recorded it, I watched it again but I didn't miss it the second time." She speaks quietly, even her voice is trembling her words.

I put my hands on my face and in my hair while walking over between Mikami and mom to watch something so stupid as in me recording the weather last night.

"This shit is getting really tiring." I say annoyingly but I am shushed by my mom when she looks at the video.

She presses play so I have no choice to watch. I cross my arms and act so hotheaded and it isn't normal when I act irritable and hotheaded. I start getting bored when I see the creepy ass backyard and the white fog then I start speaking to her. I blink a few times, not knowing what I am supposed to be looking at but as I turn my camera away, I happen to look at the reflection of my mirror but slowly in deep shock, everything becoming distorted and slow with my hands gradually uncrossing. I can actually hear my own breathing and time seems to make the video more slower when something eerie appears, something so clear as my camera moves towards my mirror quickly. My breathing become even heavier and my eyes become stunned, not being able to open or close, not even blink when I see a tall slender man, at least nine to ten foot standing in my room on my bedside in front of my mirror with unusual long legs and arms and a face with no face. It looks like he was born with literally white colorless skin and peeled it off and stretched it over his face, making him faceless.

"I told you that I saw something in this house." Sayu speaks quietly, as if she is ashamed because she was right.

She pauses it, making the picture clear with my own reflection behind the man. I stare at it to notice how he is hunched over just a tad bit and stands awkwardly but I look away, knowing that there is only one thing to do now. Someone is inside this house with us.

"Everyone get out." I say calmly as I take out my phone to call the police.

I go to slide the button to talk but I look up suddenly when Sayu snatches my phone.

"You don't understand. Do you? You think that I am still crazy about what I saw that night. Everyone does. There is no one living inside this house with us right now. This is a ghost." She says, getting stern with me so I take a step back, raising my voice, now being in denial about what I just saw.

"There is someone in this house right now possibly with us and you are all just sitting here watching a video of him. Give me my phone!" I raise my voice a little bit but not loud but I sigh when she refuses.

"Why can't you believe! This is evidence! This has to be the ghost of Willard because he looks like the same person in those pictures! Why are you being in denial about this! This house and this property is haunted!" She shouts back at me so I become raged without any control when I raise my hand towards her but I stop myself from hitting her when my dad stands up and grabs my arm.

"Light!" He shouts but I just jerk my arm away from his hold and back up away from everybody.

"What pictures?" Mikami asks, standing up.

I put my hands through my hair when he looks demanding for answers but Sayu beats me to it.

"We found a box behind my wall in my closet with pictures of the last owner of this house. This thing looks exactly like him but he is faceless. I want to know how he was murdered." She says, slamming my phone with her hand on the table, losing it.

"How was he murdered?" My dad asks, looking at me but Mikami walks beside me while putting his hand on my shoulder to calm me.

"It was documented as a suicide but when they discovered him, his face was gone and they found traces of his blood on razor blades. He hung himself but when we discovered his body, it looked like he was dead in the water for weeks." He says but I turn around, already calmed and I give it some thought.

"We need to go see Morose." I whisper to him but I turn my head around when Sayu speaks.

"So, what you are saying is that a body like that would have been submerged in water?" She asks, making sure.

"Yes." Mikami replies back to her.

I look away when they all sit down at the table but I am quiet when he speaks to me, low enough just so I can hear him.

"What if he really was murdered? What if when they discovered him, he was already killed by drowning then hung? It means that people in this town are not so innocent. Light? We can solve this." I look at him with shock, surprised greatly he said that.

"What the hell do you mean?" I ask suddenly, not totally focused on what he just said.

"If these are paranormal experiences, what if it's a sign?" I look at him like what-the-fuck but we both look at my mom who speaks up finally.

"A sign for what?" She asks but I cross my arms again when he steps forward and puts his brain to work.

"If these are paranormal experiences and if we are the first people to move into this house ever since the alleged suicide, what if these experiences are signs to solve this so it is proven that it possibly wasn't a suicide?" I listen to him and for the first time in minutes, I become rational and I do think about it but I would need more proof.

"I don't think this is a way that an angry ghost is asking us to prove him innocent." Misa mumbles and she is making sense for once in her life but what if it is?

"It's obvious by now that this town fears for their children. When we went to visit a former embalmer over a week ago, his daughter ended up missing and was discovered raped and killed. The rape was so severe that it could be passed for a gang rape. They blamed Willard for the crime and days later, he hung himself. The embalmer's name is Morose and it was his daughter. He knew him. He even said that Willard was loved by all children. What if this is really real and he is just plagued by revenge and anger that he is killing the children?" I sigh quietly, consuming all of this so quick that I am goanna go insane.

The dining room becomes filled with silence but I look at Sayu when she takes a step forward, saying my name while looking at me with saddened eyes.

"Then let's help prove what really happened. You can call them up here." She says but I listen when she starts getting really into this.

"Them?" I speak quietly, making sure who she means but even dad knows when he nods his head.

"We don't work for the taskforce anymore. They won't come." I say but I look away when my dad brings up them.

_The old team…_

"Call up the taskforce investigation team." I shake my head no to that because they probably won't even fly in to the United States for a case that is probably accurate.

I turn away to the side, thinking but first before we make up our minds, I want to be positive.

"If we were to do that, I want to be positive that there is really a ghostly presence here. I need to see it with my own eyes." I say quietly and I knew it would send Sayu off. I don't say anything when she takes her laptop and storms out of the dining room.

I lower my head down to the ground, now getting dragged into a twenty-five year old crime that no one cares about. We have to ask around at least and we need to go back to Morose for questions. I will not do anything until I get proof that it's really a ghostly haunting because I don't believe in any of that shit. I need to see it to believe it and I doubt that will happened.


	12. Chapter 12

~…The Start…

~…Day 14...~

~…Light's P/O/V…~

The weather remains dismal and gloomy with noticeable white fog emerging from the woods while it sprinkles rain. I wear a black jacket zipped up with my hood on and my somewhat tight sleeves covering my hands while I rake up the remaining of the leaves into the fire pit. I ignore Mikami's bad taste of heavy metal music with a logo on the jacket that I don't care for. I kick the last of the wet leaves in the pit then more smoke rises up into the air and the rain starts picking up little by little. I turn away when the sounds of low rumbling thunder starts so I make my way to the shed where my phone is. I don't hesitate at all when I walk right inside it to place the rake back into place. I grab my phone that sits on the old wooden table with random nails in it just underneath the cracked window with a rock or something thrown into it years ago possibly. I slide it in in my pocket to my jacket but I stop moving when I notice something moving a little bit in the woods yards and yards away from the shed. I lift up my eyes a little bit then I squint them through the dirty and cracked window when seeing something looking very tall, roughly around to eight or nine feet just disappearing into the darkness but soon, the rain picks up and water streaks down the window, making everything behind it unnoticeable that it couldn't be identified without a close eyes.

I turn away from the window and walk outside into the downpour rain plummeting against my body and the earth's ground while I make my way to the back door. On my way there, I pick up a stick I see and toss it into the blazing fire pit and track my work boots in the muddy yard since there isn't grass at all. When I reach the top of the porch, I take off my hood, revealing my damp hair that is growing longer, a few inches past my shoulders but I don't want it to get crazy. I open the backdoor and walk right inside in the warm comfortable house. I scrape my shoes on the red carpet then I kick them off while closing the door shut. I kick them to the wall and unzip my jacket, revealing a V-cut plain T-shirt, tight instead of loose because I hate loose fitting clothes. I hang it up on the hook but I stop with my arm still on the jacket hanging on the wall because I hear something approaching me. I stand still, hearing fast rapid footsteps coming my way from the distance but it is taking forever. I stay calm and remain quiet and rigid, not petrified but I jump a little bit when I see Sayu appearing. I start breathing heavily, my heart pounding because she about damn near gave me a cardiac arrest.

"Light?" She speaks quietly but I cut her off but I lose it quietly.

"Don't do that" I snap in a low voice, almost like whispering.

I move away from the hooks on the wall but when I go to walk past her, I stop when I feel my arm rubbing against her red laptop. I look down at it, wondering why her arm trembles while holding it then I notice something quite off about her. I look up at her face to see her looking afraid or just shocked to an extent that deliberately insults me if I don't think she is scared of something right now.

"Are you okay?" I ask, as a normal thing I do to everyone, especially Misa, I put my hand on hers and I can feel it shaking, like she is trembling from the coldness.

"I need to show you something." I look at her oddly but I watch her as she walks away and into the kitchen.

I follow her to the kitchen but I stop when I enter inside it to see everyone gathered up around the table in the dining room. I walk into the kitchen then into the entrance to the dining room but I stop again when seeing Sayu setting her laptop back on the table. I cross my arms and sigh, wanting to know what this is all about but when I look over at Mikami, I become concerned. He sits with his head lowered down and with his eyes staring at the palms of his hands. They all look like they have seen a ghost. Dad looks pale and sick and mom just sits quietly while looking straight ahead.

"What's going on?" I ask finally but I look over at Misa when she points to Sayu's laptop.

She has it opened and faces me but I notice something familiar about. She recorded our video chat last night but it's to the part where I am walking to the window.

"You need to watch this. At first when we were talking, I missed it but since I accidentally recorded it, I watched it again but I didn't miss it the second time." She speaks quietly, even her voice is trembling her words.

I put my hands on my face and in my hair while walking over between Mikami and mom to watch something so stupid as in me recording the weather last night.

"This shit is getting really tiring." I say annoyingly but I am shushed by my mom when she looks at the video.

She presses play so I have no choice to watch. I cross my arms and act so hotheaded and it isn't normal when I act irritable and hotheaded. I start getting bored when I see the creepy ass backyard and the white fog then I start speaking to her. I blink a few times, not knowing what I am supposed to be looking at but as I turn my camera away, I happen to look at the reflection of my mirror but slowly in deep shock, everything becoming distorted and slow with my hands gradually uncrossing. I can actually hear my own breathing and time seems to make the video more slower when something eerie appears, something so clear as my camera moves towards my mirror quickly. My breathing become even heavier and my eyes become stunned, not being able to open or close, not even blink when I see a tall slender man, at least nine to ten foot standing in my room on my bedside in front of my mirror with unusual long legs and arms and a face with no face. It looks like he was born with literally white colorless skin and peeled it off and stretched it over his face, making him faceless.

"I told you that I saw something in this house." Sayu speaks quietly, as if she is ashamed because she was right.

She pauses it, making the picture clear with my own reflection behind the man. I stare at it to notice how he is hunched over just a tad bit and stands awkwardly but I look away, knowing that there is only one thing to do now. Someone is inside this house with us.

"Everyone get out." I say calmly as I take out my phone to call the police.

I go to slide the button to talk but I look up suddenly when Sayu snatches my phone.

"You don't understand. Do you? You think that I am still crazy about what I saw that night. Everyone does. There is no one living inside this house with us right now. This is a ghost." She says, getting stern with me so I take a step back, raising my voice, now being in denial about what I just saw.

"There is someone in this house right now possibly with us and you are all just sitting here watching a video of him. Give me my phone!" I raise my voice a little bit but not loud but I sigh when she refuses.

"Why can't you believe! This is evidence! This has to be the ghost of Willard because he looks like the same person in those pictures! Why are you being in denial about this! This house and this property is haunted!" She shouts back at me so I become raged without any control when I raise my hand towards her but I stop myself from hitting her when my dad stands up and grabs my arm.

"Light!" He shouts but I just jerk my arm away from his hold and back up away from everybody.

"What pictures?" Mikami asks, standing up.

I put my hands through my hair when he looks demanding for answers but Sayu beats me to it.

"We found a box behind my wall in my closet with pictures of the last owner of this house. This thing looks exactly like him but he is faceless. I want to know how he was murdered." She says, slamming my phone with her hand on the table, losing it.

"How was he murdered?" My dad asks, looking at me but Mikami walks beside me while putting his hand on my shoulder to calm me.

"It was documented as a suicide but when they discovered him, his face was gone and they found traces of his blood on razor blades. He hung himself but when we discovered his body, it looked like he was dead in the water for weeks." He says but I turn around, already calmed and I give it some thought.

"We need to go see Morose." I whisper to him but I turn my head around when Sayu speaks.

"So, what you are saying is that a body like that would have been submerged in water?" She asks, making sure.

"Yes." Mikami replies back to her.

I look away when they all sit down at the table but I am quiet when he speaks to me, low enough just so I can hear him.

"What if he really was murdered? What if when they discovered him, he was already killed by drowning then hung? It means that people in this town are not so innocent. Light? We can solve this." I look at him with shock, surprised greatly he said that.

"What the hell do you mean?" I ask suddenly, not totally focused on what he just said.

"If these are paranormal experiences, what if it's a sign?" I look at him like what-the-fuck but we both look at my mom who speaks up finally.

"A sign for what?" She asks but I cross my arms again when he steps forward and puts his brain to work.

"If these are paranormal experiences and if we are the first people to move into this house ever since the alleged suicide, what if these experiences are signs to solve this so it is proven that it possibly wasn't a suicide?" I listen to him and for the first time in minutes, I become rational and I do think about it but I would need more proof.

"I don't think this is a way that an angry ghost is asking us to prove him innocent." Misa mumbles and she is making sense for once in her life but what if it is?

"It's obvious by now that this town fears for their children. When we went to visit a former embalmer over a week ago, his daughter ended up missing and was discovered raped and killed. The rape was so severe that it could be passed for a gang rape. They blamed Willard for the crime and days later, he hung himself. The embalmer's name is Morose and it was his daughter. He knew him. He even said that Willard was loved by all children. What if this is really real and he is just plagued by revenge and anger that he is killing the children?" I sigh quietly, consuming all of this so quick that I am goanna go insane.

The dining room becomes filled with silence but I look at Sayu when she takes a step forward, saying my name while looking at me with saddened eyes.

"Then let's help prove what really happened. You can call them up here." She says but I listen when she starts getting really into this.

"Them?" I speak quietly, making sure who she means but even dad knows when he nods his head.

"We don't work for the taskforce anymore. They won't come." I say but I look away when my dad brings up them.

_The old team…_

"Call up the taskforce investigation team." I shake my head no to that because they probably won't even fly in to the United States for a case that is probably accurate.

I turn away to the side, thinking but first before we make up our minds, I want to be positive.

"If we were to do that, I want to be positive that there is really a ghostly presence here. I need to see it with my own eyes." I say quietly and I knew it would send Sayu off. I don't say anything when she takes her laptop and storms out of the dining room.

I lower my head down to the ground, now getting dragged into a twenty-five year old crime that no one cares about. We have to ask around at least and we need to go back to Morose for questions. I will not do anything until I get proof that it's really a ghostly haunting because I don't believe in any of that shit. I need to see it to believe it and I doubt that will happened.


	13. Chapter 13

~…Chapter 13...~

~…Day 15...~

~…Light's P/O/V…~

Rain pours down hard nonstop ever since last night but that wasn't going to stop me to find out what I want. I sit in a café waiting patiently at the table near a wall because ever since we just moved into this town into the house, people gawk at me like I am some plague. I wait patiently and since my boredom starts getting the best of me, I start playing with the metal container holding the salt and pepper shakers but soon, after hearing footsteps approaching me from behind, I sit up. A man sits down across from me and when I look up, I can tell that Morose is having a rough day too judging from how fatigued he looks. I watch him taking off his yellow raincoat and honestly, I thought wearing yellow raincoats that covers the whole body died a long time ago. It's a trend I could never get used too.

"I hope this is important. My daughter is leaving for two weeks to go to North Carolina with her aunt." I don't say anything to that, instead, I pull out the pictures of Willard when he was a child with him holding him.

I set all of the pictures down on the table so he can see them but judging from his face reaction when picking them up and overseeing them, there's things that weren't told.

"Where did you get these?" He asks in shock, going through them but I am honest with him.

"Despite from how he was, he wasn't a bad looking person. He's your son. Isn't he?" I say quietly, seeing how emotional he is getting but he keeps it together and I really mean what I said.

He isn't bad looking at all. His hair is fiery red and looks thin, about my length and he was pale too. Willard looked normal in my eyes besides from his Marfan Syndrome.

"I found them behind a wall in his closet. Was he your son?" I ask again, not even getting nasty.

I am patient and I show sympathy towards him and I think being sympathetic would make him cooperate even more with me but I should tell him that I used to be a detective too.

"No." I raise an eyebrow when he says that but I can tell from how calm, how he doesn't blink and doesn't start fidgeting around with his hands while holding he pictures, he is telling the truth.

"Who was he to you?" I ask but I will admit I probably thought wrong with the baby picture.

"This is a picture of me and my daughter. He had lots of them." I look at him observantly, wanting him to go on but the waitress comes over, interrupting.

"May I get you guys some coffee?" She asks.

I look away, avoiding her since I don't want anything but he gets a decaf. When she walks away, I put my elbows on the table and raise up my forearm while holding my hands together.

"I'm not going to judge you. Just tell me how you guys met." I reassure him but I get somewhere when he sighs, sort of like in defeat.

He puts the pictures down on the table after looking at all of them then he looks up at me.

"I was terrified when I first saw him," He starts but pauses and it shocks me that he says that. I lean forward a little bit, getting somewhere now. "That house he supposedly died in was the house I found him in when he was seven years old. His parents abandoned him after building that house in a year after he was born. That is why there isn't any records for the house if you tried researching it." He finishes and with that, it's a lot to work with.

I just become a bit more sympathetic for Willard Ravenson since his parents abandoned him.

"I was on the lake behind your guy's house because catfish go up to a great price in this town. A seven foot catfish was caught in that lake a few times. This was two years after the couple moved out of the house. I heard wailing from inside the house so I went inside to see if it was little kids fooling around. I was terrified when I first saw him running at me down the hallway like a wicked outstretched demon. He was wailing the whole time. I never seen him before but he said his parents were embarrassed of him so they never exposed him to the public. He was home schooled then when I took him in, he tried going to a real school but he was always getting expelled for fighting when he never started them so he went back to home schooling. Once he was eighteen, he graduated and got a full time job and bought the house with his savings but then three years later, he supposedly committed suicide. It was murder." He leans forward, speaking that to me about his alleged suicide.

I blink a few times when he sits back in his seat and goes on, something that I have been waiting to hear.

"But the police all know that he didn't die by hanging himself. When he was found, it has been proven that he died by being submerged in water. That means that someone had to make it look like a suicide by hanging him. I believe he was drowned in the lake behind your house." I put my hand on my chin after hearing that but we both get distracted when hearing obnoxious perverted whistling from a distance.

I watch as three men, looking roughly around in their early forties whistling to the waitress who has Morose's coffee.

"How much for one night? HA,HA!" They laugh obnoxiously but we look away when she reaches out table.

I look up at her while she sets down the coffee but I can hear the coffee cup trembling when it hit's the table. I can tell by her actions that she feels uncomfortable with those men.

"Are they a problem?" I ask but I see her looking away at them then back at us. She looks at me while shaking her head but I can see that she feels unsafe with them.

"They're bunch of drunks. They always do this to every girl they see." I nod once, being able to use that as a usable lead but I look away, remembering that I am not a detective anymore.

When she walks away, I watch Morose sipping from his coffee so I come clean, wanting to at least let him know that if it comes down to it, we can see if it was murder or a suicide and more of all, we can try and see if he was innocent of what really happened.

"Listen," I start, resting my head on my left hand while getting quiet. "I was a detective in Japan but I had to quit my job a month ago due to personal issues so we moved here away from everything. I can't just pack up and leave because this house is all we have now. We have nowhere else to go so I need to ask you something. If you answer truthfully, I will find proof then I will call up my team I worked with to come down here and investigate. What I need to know is who exactly is Slender Man?" I finally spit out the question but I guess I spoke a little too loud, getting people's gawking looks to look at me with an unpleasant expression.

I ignore them and focus on Morose who seems normal instead of scared to talk about it.

"It's him. He lures little children out into the woods and kills them. Some say he eats them and a lot say they are found impaled by branches. People even say they seen him having tentacles coming out of his back and walks on them instead of on foot." He stops there so it's obvious he notices my horrified reaction to that but I lower my head when he assumes stuff that are just made up.

"You've seen him? Haven't you?" I look up at him, becoming in denial again.

"No." I lie to myself but I don't want to believe it. I refuse to.

"You want to know what I think?" I look at him, waiting for him to tell me since it sounds interesting.

"I think that all of the people here who have kids immediately accused him since they wanted their children to be safe. I think that is why he kills the children in Rosewood. Because he wants the parents to know what it feels like to be robbed of a life that is innocent. Once the case was closed a day later, a month later, the killings started.

"Wait, wait, wait." I interrupted him before he could speak more.

I lean over the table in shock, raising my voice a little, not caring when people stare.

"They closed his case in just a day?" I ask, shocked greatly and it makes me angry only because I kind of believe that he was innocent since it's obvious he was murdered but he just pretty much speaks my mind.

"They didn't care for him so they made up accusations and assumed it was a suicide. Case closed." He says finally, making me question if the police here are just lazy or just disgusted with a crime that was not thoroughly investigated.

I sit back in my seat, learning a whole bunch of shit right now. I just can't believe how horribly wrong this is to me just because of an unfair accusation. Willard, I may not know him but he has officially soaked away all of my sympathy for him. It's so wrong. Morose does have a good theory on why children die in Rosewood but he believes his ghost. I don't. It's just sad. I reach into my black overcoat for my wallet to pay for his coffee for him telling me so much information that is helpful. I know what I need to do now. I need to go to a specific group that doesn't have the intelligence yet as an adult to know right from wrong. A kid.

"Thank you." I say quickly while setting down a ten.

I stand up from the booth but I turn around to face him when he has his face tilted down at his coffee.

"He would have never harmed Victoria or any other child. He was so kind and open-minded, intelligent and always had a dream to open up a business for making his own beef jerky. He made the best." He finishes but I stare at him, immediately thinking about the meat hooks in the basement cellar.

Now I know what they were for. All of this time I thought the house was fucked up from the beginning from what wad inside it but it turns out that he was a normal human doing normal things. It makes sense why it smells rancid in the cellar if he loved making his own jerky. It all makes sense now. I walk away finally but I stop walking when I see Sayu walking inside the café while holding grocery bags in her hand.

"Are you ready? I was about to come in minutes ago. Mom has dinner done. I got everything on the list too." I walk over to her but I stop when I hear the men at the booths saying something that offends me and her.

"Whoo! Looks like we got a major Chink problem in here." I look away immediately but I put my arm around her waist when one of them calls out to her.

"How about you come and join us for a dink?" We ignore them while walking outside quickly and honestly, I just feel like walking right back in there and busting a beer bottle onto their heads.

"Assholes." Sayu speaks but when I speak, I don't realize that I am still speaking English after talking to Morose.

"Ignore them." I mutter but I start talking in Japanese again after hearing her muttering crude language in English.

"I was this close by knocking them out." I speak in Japanese and for good but she just brushes me off.

"Sure, you were." She mumbles but I let it go and catch up beside her.

_I wonder what their reputation in this town is…_


	14. Chapter 14

~…Chapter Fourteen…~

~…Day 17...~

~…Sayu's P/O/V…~

Night came quickly and I am still tired. Knowing what all is happening, it's a bit hard to sleep knowing that everyone around me doesn't believe me that there's ghost haunting us. All I can do is just shake and remain scared because anything can appear. I don't know why Light still works outside in the rain but I guess he is finally cleaning out the shed. It brings sadness to my eyes to know that everyone but him believes. It tears me apart from him being so denial even when seeing what he saw on our video chat. It doesn't really matter now unless he sees it with his own eyes but my mom and dad still have to witness what I saw. I slide my feet into my black leather boots with my dad's black coat on to shield me from the rain. I grab the umbrella with a plate of broccoli rice cheese soup for Light since he has been out there for hours rearranging. I walk right outside in the cold and darkness with rain plummeting down on the umbrella. I kick the door shut and I head down the yard, going out the backdoor. I walk quickly to the shed and I hurry to open the door and get inside where it is much warmer. I stumble forward a little bit but I catch myself when seeing Light setting tools back and it looks so much neat rearranged in here.

"Mom wanted me to bring you out dinner." I say quickly then I set it on a wooden table near a chainsaw.

"Thanks." Is all he says but I hold my umbrella up over my head, not even wanting to exchange words with him. After seeing the rotting body of Willard being carried out on a gurney, I don't even want to be in the shed where we discovered him. I open the door back up and I walk outside but I stop when I hear him saying my name.

"Sayu," He starts so I turn my head around but to see how he faces me while cleaning off a screwdriver.

I stand in my same spot with rain soaking my bare legs exposed to the cold weather. The rain is harsh, blowing into my body and making the umbrella moving on its own but I turn away when he just stares at me. I don't know what he is thinking right now. I slam the door, not intending to but the strong force of the winds just slam it shut. I hurry to make my way back to the front door and with great effort of not getting totally soaked. I open up the backdoor then I walk inside the warm heated home with the fire still on. I shake off the water from the umbrella then I hang it up and bump the door shut with my side. I take off my dad's coat, revealing a black tank top and a white miniskirt with my legs bare. I kick off my leather boots then I walk off into the hallway to head back up into my room.

I jog up the long steps then up more steps where the third floor is. I walk down to my room and inside where a the scent of Pink Sands fills up my nostrils, giving me that pleasant scent from the pink Yankee candle. I leave my door ajar while walking to my closet to change into my nightclothes but it was only nine but the night makes me tired. I take off what I am wearing then I slide on a clean pair of black lace panties then my black tight fitting silk lingerie nightgown that comes past my panty lines a few inches. I pull it over my head then I hurry up to slide on my thigh length dark purple and black striped socks to keep my feet warm since they always peek out from under my blankets at night. I close my closet door and walk to my dresser to grab my brush then I start brushing my beautiful long black hair that will never be cut again. I love long hair, I really do.

Minutes go by and a few minutes ago, I can hear Light speaking so he is back inside the house. I sit right on my bed then I move over to my laptop to bring up the history of Slender Man. I read it many times already and he looks so creepy and slender which is where his name comes from. He looks exactly like the person in Light's room when he caught him on camera. I close down my laptop then I slide it underneath my pillow beside me but I gasp, sitting right up when I hear a knock at my door, startling me. I sigh in relief, turning my head to face it but my door just opens and I see no one standing near it. I stand up from my bed and start walking over to it but when I peek my head out in the shadowy dark hallway, I hear rapid footsteps then I suddenly lift up my head at the ceiling when hearing something sounding like a little girl cackling wickedly from a distance.

I take a step out of my room and into the hallway then I turn my back facing the end of the hallway behind me to look down where the steps are. I stand and I am quiet, listening to the wind howling and rain plummeting against the house but my heart stops beating with my breathing stopping. My hairs stand straight out on the back of my neck when my whole body gets a chill while I listen to the creaking sounds of a door opening behind me. I slowly turn my head around and now I feel petrified that I can't move when witnessing the old wooden attic door creaking open that seemed to be creaking for a prolonging time, like eternity. I hesitate to move when it stops but I start whimpering quietly when I hear a dull thud happening seconds apart, sounding like someone tiredly taking their sweet old time to walk down the steps. I flinch a little with my head when the sounds get closer to the door but I become horrified when I feel a hand touching my shoulder from behind. I whip my body around with widened eyes but my heart skips nonstop so fast when seeing Light behind me, looking at me with a bewildered look on his face.

"What are you doing?" He asks but I ignore him and turn my head around but the closet door is closed.

"You didn't hear that?" I ask, turning my head back up at him but he looks at me like I am crazy.

"Hear what?" He asks, moving around me but it didn't take me long to notice he walks to my door.

"I heard a girl laughing. It sounded like a mischievous cackle. Is Misa up here?" I ask, stepping forward but I walk right into my room when he walks in uninvitingly.

"She's downstairs helping mom with the dishes. What the hell are you doing in here that your room is messy?" I only think that he is crazy now because my room was clean but I stop walking in my room when I see all of my clothes out of my closet door that is open.

Everything is on the floor and my bed I stripped. My eyes widen in fear so I cover my mouth, not understanding.

"This wasn't like this when I walked out." I say suddenly but I walk right over to my closet to see that everything is out of it and off the hangers.

I look around inside it but I stop in a heartbeat when I hear something sliding above me. I slowly look up but I squint my eyes through the shadowy darkness when I see a square door sliding shut.

"There's a door leading up into the ceiling." I shriek quickly, pointing up to my ceiling.

I turn my head around to see Light walking up behind me then I point to the spot again.

"Look! It slid shut. Something is up there." I say quickly and eager as always, I start climbing on my shelves in the back to reach it but I feel hands grabbing my waist to put me back down on my feet.

"What are you doing! There's something up there." I shriek again but I am shushed by him.

I look at him hesitatingly but I take a step back when I see him climbing up on my shelves now to the secret door leading to the attic possibly. We both start being quiet then I put my hands together in front of me when I see him pressing his ear up against it and is sure not to fall flat on his face. We both listen but I can hear his gasping while moving his head away from the sliding door after we both experience the sounds of quiet laughter then shushing with faint light footsteps up in the ceiling. I walk into the closet with him when he tries yanking the door open and when he finally does, a draft enters inside the small closet but I become terrified when the door behind me slams shut and hits me right in my back. My knees give out then I fall forward on my them and I start panting heavily then I hear a loud thud then Light grunting in pain.

"Light!" I shriek out his name when I feel the whole closet vibrating when he falls in the dark.

"I can't see." I say quickly but I look up to feel the draft still so the small opening is still open.

"Where are you?" He asks quickly but I become horrified when I start hearing the sounds of heavy wheezing getting closer and closer with an eerie moaning sound but I start crying when I feel arms embracing me from behind then the light is turned on in the closet. I immediately turn around and cry right n his chest, scared for my life. I wrap my arms around his neck, weeping into his shirt while having that eerie sound stuck in my head.

"It sounded like someone was wheezing in my ear behind me." I sob quietly then I feel him holding me close to him.

I open up my eyes while lifting up my head against his chest to see the door still open but all is quiet now.

"It's okay. The door just slammed shut because of the draft from your window." He tells me quietly but I know I don't have a draft from my window. I never felt one.

I wipe away my tears and my body jolts violently in his embrace but I sniffle when feeling his hand touching my face softly. He starts laughing while stroking my chin but I keep holding onto him.

"It's okay. There's nothing to be afraid of." He whispers to me but I don't say anything and keep blinking.

I put my hand over his touch but as I watch him awkwardly leaning his face down to mine, I simply move my head back up against his chest slowly so he couldn't try and kiss me. I remain totally unnoticed of his fingers stroking and toying with my loose black strap to my right shoulder but I look back up at him, wondering if there really was children inside the house.

"Can the victims of a ghost dwell where he died?" I ask quietly but he only shushes me while urging me to the closet door. When he opens it, I walk out into my room that is a mess now and will take a long time to clean up. When I feel his arms slipping from my body, I turn my head around at the closet where I saw the door closing shut. Someone did this to my room and I know it wasn't Light. I turn back around to face him but I hold myself after seeing him picking up my things. He's helping. I close my eyes halfway, trying to not feel so scared anymore but it's really hard to try and do that. It really is.

"Why don't you clean this up then maybe we can all get some ice-cream? Unless you are tired?" I don't say anything right away but I walk over to my bed and sit while he picks up my clothes for me.

"Stay up with me. I'm scared." I say quietly, wiping away more tears but I see him standing up and looking at me, giving me that look.

When he nods a few times, I look away, just wanting to find out what the hell is going on.


	15. Chapter 15

~…Chapter Fifteen…~

~…Day 18...~

~…Light's P/O/V…~

The next day is the same but without the rain. It remains dreary and in the low seventies, gloomy with white fog emerging from the woods and stays low near the ground. I stand inside the kitchen just watching through the window above the sink to see death written all over the woods and they did look creepy in a way that brings back memories from a dream, zombies walking out and I know Sayu thinks the same way. I itch my nose then I take a sip from my milk but as I watch the depressing day causing a melancholic attitude for me, it really makes me want to kill the sun for not being so vivid.

"Light! Me and your mom are leaving to the store! Do you need anything!" Misa yells out to me.

I don't say anything, I ignore her and I keep looking out through the window then eventually, as she keeps trying to get me to yell back, I block her voice out. It's nine in the morning and Mikami and dad went into town to get house repairs for the bathroom. There goes three hundred dollars until next pay. The plumbing is shit in this house and we all hear the pipes acting up and every time we shower, the drain gets clogged and we always end up cleaning out more black hair and other shit. I pick up my glass of milk and gulp the rest of it down but then I turn around, still shirtless and in my pajamas but when I turn, I see Sayu walking into the kitchen, looking like a whore in her black silk gown that's just as slutty as Misa's. It was only twenty something dollars so we got her whatever she wanted. She is just like Misa, she can never sleep with any pants on. I can see how the gown fails to cover her panties a little bit when she walks and, I try hard not to stare at her diamond gap but I can't resist it.

"You look terrible." She mutter but I grin amusingly while crossing my arms and leaning my back up against the counter.

I notice that she probably was up for a little bit because she straightened her hair pencil straight, not too thick or thin, just normal and it reaches past her middle back now. It's very rare when we all witness her wearing makeup but only does it once in a while. Her eyes are outlined in black liquid eyeliner, not too thick or thin and I can tell with her beautiful long black eyelashes, she put on mascara. She really does look extra voluptuous and ravishing in her silk gown. When she looks up at me, she doesn't even say or confront me when I stare at her bumps in the front of her gown from her nipples being hard. They are so huge, it's a shame Misa only has Cs but they aren't bad either. Her tits are fucking amazing too.

"Give it up." She mumbles and by the way she says it, she isn't joking.

I tilt my head to the side but then I look up at the fifteen foot ceiling with a huge water stain over the stove.

"I was popular with the ladies in high school and normally, I couldn't be resisted." I mutter but I uncross my arms when she states a pretty good point.

"The difference is, I am your sister." I don't say anything to that.

She moves over to the cabinets to get a bowel but I raise an eyebrow when she pours milk into it then sets it on the ground. I look up at her in oddness but I cross my arms again when she pulls herself up to sit on a counter near the fridge.

"What's that for?" I ask, pointing to it but I see her smirking so it won't sound good.

"If you act like a mutt and drink out of that bowel of milk, I will let you do whatever you please with me but there's another condition," She pauses but just by her saying that, I get excited. "I want you to make the attic your room." I look at her like what-the-hell with a glassy blank expression on my face but she looks so serious.

"Why do you want me to move my room in the attic?" I ask but I roll my eyes when she zips her lips up in a pretending way and crosses her arms.

"I am not getting on the floor like a mutt." I mutter but my arms fall to my side when she starts really putting me out there.

"You have to do it naked and you make the attic your room then you may do whatever you desire to me." She says again.

I wonder what the hell is going through her mind but when I see her pulling her straps down to her silk gown, I become determined to do whatever she says in order for me just to fuck her harshly in the pussy and ass. She pulls down her gown over her large massive breasts, exposing her large pale white globes with huge perfect aligned tits that erect out, solid and sturdy. My jaw drops open a little bit and I almost forgot how she is perfect which no one is perfect but as in perfect, the perfect voluptuous body with no blemishes at all. Her skin is just pure white and pale and her breasts don't bare any blemishes either or stretch marks. I couldn't believe how perfect her skin is, a bit too perfect.

Seeing what I am seeing in front of me right now, I pull down my pajama pants and my black underwear, revealing my soft penis that is legit almost a foot long and I don't shave like a newborn but I am hairy but it's clean and not disgusting looking. I hate when a girl is clean shaven too with no hair because that shit pricks the fuck out me and it's uncomfortable. I like hair but Misa always keeps her too short and it hurts a lot when it makes skin contact with my balls or dick. I see her looking down at my monstrous member that is gigantic and four inches wide and truthfully, the Americans would shit with their shit about Chinese and Japanese guys having small dicks which isn't entirely true.

I hesitatingly get down right on my hands and knees but I look up at her with my hair falling over my shoulders a few inches and my tapered uneven cut bangs going in my eyes like a shaggy mutt. I lower my head towards the ground and the only thing going through my mind right now is that I can't believe that I am going to be a god for her. I crawl right over to the bowel of milk but I hesitate to drink out of it but after seeing her covering her mouth to laugh, I lower my mouth over the bowel and I start drinking out of it like a dog. I could only do it for a few seconds but when I look up at her, she hops off the counter and puts her gown over her breasts and laughs hysterically.

"You actually did it!" She says loudly, not being able to control her laughing. \

I get up quickly to my feet and I hurry up to slide on my bottoms but I turn around when I hear her walking up the steps. She is still laughing but I seriously can't believe she just manipulated me with her own body to get me to act like a dog.

"You little ingenious girl." I mutter.

~…Sayu's P/O/V…~

Six o'clock came fast but it the gloomy weather and a melancholic pale day with literally no color to but it wasn't going to stop me to try and catch a huge catfish in the water. I row the canoe all by myself and I ignore the creepiness of the fog creeping over the waters but with it in the low seventies and a non dazzling sun but there's just enough light to make the still waters a bit glittery when I row out in the middle. I set the paddles beside me then I grab my fishing gear but and do the regular things. I hook up live bait on the pole then I cast it out, being sure to make sure that I will not leave till I catch one. I stand up a little to reel in my line then I sit back down and anchor the fishing rod in between my legs. I slide out my red leather diary from my little bag containing a drink and a PB&J sandwich for when I get hungry. I take out a black pen and I start logging how I will catch the biggest catfish ever. Everyone is inside so they will miss the action and I don't know a lot about fishing but dad said it's better to fish when it rains a little bit so I hope it rains just a little. Last time me and mom went fishing, I caught a foot long bass but I don't know how much it would have weighed.

I start writing about how the day reminds me about zombies and with that silly thought, I smile amusingly at myself but I stop writing and look up at the dark purple and gray skies when hearing low rumblings of thunder.

"No." I mumble, getting sad because I was told to go in if it thundered.

I set my book down beside me and pick up my fishing rod to try and catch a huge catfish. I open the bag of catfish bate and start throwing it beside my boat but as I throw it in, I drop the whole bag into the black water.

"Crap!" I shriek, bending over the boat to grab all of the catfish bait but it's all lost once it starts sinking down into the water.

I plop my butt on the wooden seat while sighing because I screwed up so I keep reeling in my line slowly without a bobber. I have a sinker on the line since catfish dwell on the bottom. Light said that if catfish are that huge and you try fishing for them, you will rarely see them coming up to the surface because they are too huge. Rain starts pouring down as I keep reeling in my line and as an inexperienced fisher, I start fidgeting around the canoe in search of my red raincoat. I find it stuffed under the seat so I quickly put it on but with the high strong winds preventing me from trying to, my whole face is covered in water and my hair gets soaked. I hurry on up to put my coat on fully then I stuff my wet journal back into my waterproof plastic bag. I lean forward, accidentally making my rod slip from my wet bare legs since I was the stupid one to wear jean shorts out on the lake. I go to grab it before it falls in the water but it slips in between my hands and is lost for good.

"No fair!" I shriek suddenly but I plop back on the wooden seat again and I cross my arms, disappointed at myself when the rain just plummets around me and makes the water look glittering with millions of rain drops hitting into the churning water.

I decide that I should just row back to the dock but I look over to my side when I hear Mikami shouting out for me.

"You are very hilarious when you try to fish! Come inside! It's going to start thundering and lightning soon!" He shouts with all his voice out from the back porch.

I see him and Light smoking a cigarette together but I look away with irritation and I will be sure to shove my fist down his throat. I grab the paddles to the canoe to start rowing but I jump suddenly when I see lightning striking then thunder makes my skin literally pop off. I hate thunderstorms and I was hoping it wouldn't thunder. I get scared so I start rowing with all me strength along the edges of the lake to where the dock is. I am almost there but as I keep rowing with all my muscles, I look up to the right but with the strong powerful winds blowing against the trees, a tree starts leaning towards me. My eyes widen in horror when it gives out with the leaves fluttering over the water but the only thing I do I drop the ores in the water and I shield my face. I can hear the huge tree falling towards me but when I open my eyes, with the harsh raging storm, the tree falls right in front of me in the canoe, breaking it in half and making me go up a few feet then I pound right into the water emerging my body.

"Sayu!" Was the last thing I heard before going deep into the dark waters and it sounded like Light.

I am in the fetal position as I sink down to the bottom of the lake and it really wasn't that deep. I don't know what I am thinking but when I feel a heavy object on my shoulder, I knew it was part of the tree weighting me down so I open my eyes and shockingly, I can see a little under the cold water. I hold my breath with my cheeks puffed out as I try swimming up to the surface but my feet are forced into the muddy ground, making me stuck. I try kicking off but the tree is squishing me then I finally manage to push my feet into the ground and jerk myself out from under the fat branch that was weighting me down. It is so scary and frightening to be under the water when lightning happens, lighting up underneath to show a humongous tree sinking down to the bottom with a bunch of leaves floating inside the lake now but I about died of a heart attach as I try swimming to the surface when seeing a giant ass catfish, looking shadowy black just moving across the bottom bed of the lake meters from me.

"AHHHH!" I scream under water when I see it moving towards me and I can see the whiskers on it looking large as it was and it just floats to me but as I start getting nightmares about it just coming at me like a full grown shark, I look up when the bubbles from me screaming disappear and all I see is a person staring at me.

I try swimming up to the surface but I feel like I am going to suffocate under the water and pass out. I feel weak trying to swim up to the surface but when I see a hand being put in the water, seeming impossible when it reaches down to me, I don't hesitate to grab it. I look down when it was probably Light pulling me up and I see the catfish just missing my feet with its mouth outstretched open, ready to suck me in but the huge fucker just swims right under me, missing me by inches. I watch how it starts getting more shadowy as it sinks down into the depths of the lake back where the bed is then it disappears in the darkness where I was but I look away in horror when lightning strikes and I see it attempting to swim up to me but the heavy fish just sinks back down to the bed again. As seconds go by that felt like forever, I feel myself getting nauseous then eventually, I give out and let water fill my lungs as I feel air hitting my head when I emerge from the water. I cough up water out of my lungs when I look up at the harsh sky unleashing its fury with rain and thunder but I start sinking again. I try and kick my feet but I am too tired then suddenly, I feel arms wrapping around me then I hear a voice.

"Sayu! Hang on! You idiot!" Light shouts behind me then I feel myself being dragged away from the spot I was in near the shore.

I give up immediately while he does all the work of dragging me across the water to where it's dry. I am lifted up into his arms when he starts walking up into the muddy grass and he doesn't let go of me. I put my face in his chest to shield the cold rain from hitting my face, feeling numb now like it would puncture me. It felt painful when it hits my hands because it feels like it's trying to impale me.

"Light?" I say his name quietly but I feel fine but then I feel terrible when I see he is fully dressed, wearing his jeans and a long sleeved black shirt that is all soaked now.

"What?" He mutters irritatingly but I sigh, feeling fine to walk.

"I can walk and a catfish tried eating me." I mumble but we both just laugh amusingly but he doesn't set me down.

He walks, taking his time with me in his arms to the back of the house where Mikami and my parents are. I don't know where Misa is though.


	16. Chapter 16

~…Chapter Sixteen…~

~…Night…~

~…Light's P/O/V…~

I stand in the corner in the attic while looking for a spot to put my bed and I block out Misa just going on and on how she is fucking pissed about me wanting my own room in the attic. I think for a moment and I decide to have it pushed up in the corner of the attic with the attic closet being a few feet from the bed. I spend pretty much my whole night moving my shit around in the attic but it still won't make it look decent. It looks like a place where a couple of Satanists, one being a nymphomaniac and the other being the sex addicted psychopath have their secret rituals and fuck. The thought amuses me while I move my hand over a shelf to see dust coating it and I made a clean stead on the fine black wood.

"Why the hell would you want a room up in this creepy attic? This is where Sayu saw that man walk up into." I stop moving for a moment but I shake my head, refusing to believe in that nonsense.

"Ghosts don't exist." I mutter with an irritating voice towards her.

I clap my hands together for the dust to come off a little bit then I start making the one person bed with a worn-out flat metal spring mattress. I kick my nightstand closer to the bed but I look up at the old window with smudge everywhere on it and dirt. This place still has a lot of cleaning to be done.

"Don't you think that maybe she wants your room up here so you can see the ghost?" I laugh amusingly towards that but I laugh quieter, not thinking about that.

It would make sense for Sayu to go all lengths so I can see a ghost she supposedly sees and it makes sense if she has to use her body to force me to do it.

"You guys are crazy. She's crazy." I mutter, not intending to make my little sister sound a bit cuckoo which she probably is.

"Don't say that about her. She is your sister. You should believe her." I raise an eyebrow when she sticks up for Sayu so I stand up and face her and by the way she itches her arms and hair, I can tell she will be showering for the second time today.

"We can still have sex and whatever." I say but by saying that, it was enough for her to smile finally.

"I am not riding on top of you up here though." I sigh again, now she is starting to be annoying and I always have second thoughts on why I started dating her.

Maybe because she was actually a fun girlfriend then I learned that she is very self-centered, starves herself and is very clingy. It's annoying and that's a pet peeve of mine about a girl.

"Then don't." I say blankly, making it obvious that it won't bother me since I can just screw her in her own bedroom.

I turn my back against her and start adjusting the white lampshade that needs some serious updating but I look down at my waist when I feel arms slithering around them.

"How about when I get out of the shower, maybe I can meet your monster face to face." Misa whispers into my ear and honestly, I kind of like that since she is referring to my overly sized monstrous cock which a lot of times I hate when it's hard.

"Don't take long then. It's almost one and I am tired." I admit but I kind of feel like working in the shed and it's a Sunday anyway and besides, she fakes moaning so bad that anyone from a mile can tell that she is dramatic with it but I do like her sounds.

"And don't try putting it in my ass again. I don't do anal." She warns me and I get disappointed as usual.

She never lets me fuck her in the ass and truthfully, I loved doing anal sex until I started dating her but she is good in bed so I will not complain.

"Okay. Hurry up then." I speak quietly, finally finishing adjusting the lampshade.

I stand up straight and turn around when she starts walking but I see Sayu walking up the steps with clean pillowcases that I asked her to wash.

"Is mom still up?" She asks, directing that to her.

"No. She and dad went to bed a little over an hour ago. Mikami is still outside in the garage trying to fix his steering wheel." She replies back to her but Misa doesn't say anything and walks down the steps.

I turn around when she throws the pillowcases to me and I slide them, taking my time.

"He says he will be up for a while still. He wants to know if you want to go out there with him and have a few beers." I don't say anything at first but I tilt my head to the side when I can see her from the corner of my eyes rubbing her finger over the old glass framed pictures of painted barns.

"Depends if Misa falls asleep soon. I don't want to hear her yelling at me for drinking and not spending time with her." I say finally, looking away.

"Oh. I'm going back out there with him. He says he is going to demolish his car up with a crowbar if he can't fix it. Ha, ha." She laughs a little bit.

I sit down on the bed finally but it squeals badly so I bounce a little and it sounds funny because every time I bounce, it squeaks. It would be impossible to have sex on the bed without waking everyone up. After hearing the water pipes acting up again, it's obvious Misa is in the shower already. She takes literally thirty minutes just to shower.

"Do you have a fear of that lake now?" I ask, never mentioning it to her since earlier when she almost drowned in it.

"I don't want to talk about it. Every time I try doing something by myself, something wrong always happens. I am like a bad omen." I smile faintly towards her amusement but I see in her eyes that she really did see a catfish trying to swallow her.

"Mikami came up to me after dinner and said that his crazy ass is going to go cat fishing but he wants to buy that old wooden boat at work from a coworker. The boat is in good condition." I say but I cross my arms when she doesn't say anything to that.

I see her looking at the pictures of the family I have up but it's only a few. I watch her hands pressing up against the one of her and me on thanksgiving when mom forced us to hug each other for a photo.

"I remember this day. You ate so much that you vomited for hours that night." She speaks and its true.

It is filled with awkward silence after that but I am dying to ask her now since Misa brought it up.

"Did you use your body just to get me to move my room up here so I can see this so called ghost?" I say, using silly hand gestures as a sarcastic twist to my question.

"Mhm. At least you get to see a ghost and get what you wanted." She mumbles but I look away, thinking but I look down beside me when she sits next to me.

"And I guess I just gave in because you never were going to stop. You are pretty weird, Light because I didn't think you would be my mutt in a thousand years." I roll my eyes towards that, still not believing I did that but I look down when I feel her hand setting on my lap.

"I still have the video, okay? Do you want to watch it?" I raise my left eyebrow when she asks that.

I look down at her but I see her opening the palm of her hand but when I go to grab her flash drive, she closes her hand.

"I just want you to know that I hope you get scared up here." She says quietly.

I watch her hand lowering to her side so I look back up her, knowing that was the reason why ever since Misa brought it up. She lowers her head a little and looks down at her trembling hands so I take it that she is obviously a bit jumpy to be up here in the attic. I look at her emotionlessly, seeing how she looks awkward now so I oddly put my hand on her face, keeping it there until I start getting my fingers tangled in her stands hanging over her cheek. I brush her strands behind her ear and she doesn't move at all. I stroke her lips with my thumb and I trace the outline of them and they even feel soft like her skin.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten." I blink a few times when she counted up to ten but she speaks again. "Counting helps me relax when I am afraid to be in a place." She says silently but I don't say anything.

I keep stroking her lips then down on her chin and without saying anything, I slowly move my face down to hers, not even thinking if she will hit me again. I tilt my face against hers for my lips to press onto her lips. I start kissing her lightly instead of roughly but when I feel her hands pressing up against my chest and pushing me away, I back off of her. I depart from her lips and sit straight up beside her but I put my head down and run my right hand through my hair. I sigh quietly, a little in aggravation and more in stress for stressing over her like this. Her hands find mine so I look back up at her a little bit but I see her setting her flash drive down beside me then she stands up with her hand slipping away from mine.

"It's really disgusting. The video." She mumbles but I cross my arms when she turns around and starts walking away back to the steps.

I watch her walking down them until she disappears then I look down at the flash drive that sits beside me. When I hear my door opening then closing, I get up and grab my laptop on the old dresser that was already up here. I sit back down on the bed then after turning it on, I put the flash drive in and go to my computer. I click on her flash drive and only a video file remains on it. I double click on it and it immediately comes up on my Itunes. I turn up the volume up a little bit but too loud then I start watching the thirty-eight minute video. I was the one recording while walking into her room and I see her on the bed drunk. She was right though, the video is very disturbing when we start making out and having sex. I fuck her in her ass and I bust right in it. She gives me a hell of a blowjob with no experience and it's distressing to see my own cock gagging her and her spit dribbling out of her mouth from my cock. I bust inside her mouth but I look away, feeling a bit harsh when my cum strings from her mouth to my dick then breaks away as I stand. I can't believe I did that to her. I exit out of the video without finishing it then I close my laptop. I shut it down but I am sure to hide the flash drive right under the spring mattress.


	17. Chapter 17

~…Chapter Seventeen…~

~…Day 20...~

~…Light's P/O/V…~

The metal silverware clink on the plates as we all eat in the dining room, it's all silenced while we eat our dinner. The night seemed too quiet but tomorrow is Monday which means work for all of the men. After helping up mom clean up the kitchen, I wanted to dwell in the attic but when I think about it like that and personally, dad keeps lamenting over his eye with the eye patch on. All I do in the attic is wipe down the old shelves but I finally pull down the old yellowish stained sheet, uncovering a lot of ancient looking books reaching to the small slanted ceiling. I go through the books just to snoop around but I don't find anything relatively normal. It's all about the underworld and Greek mythology which is a little normal but creepy. I keep on searching through the large variety of books but I stop moving when I hear sounds of something moving but I feel rigid when the old gramophone turns on automatically with a tune playing. My head slowly turns around to look at the old gramophone playing something that I have never heard before and it's in English. It sounds very old, like from the sixties or something but the more I think about it, the more I realize what it is. It isn't even creepy but from the old sound from the record player, it sounds rough.

"Fucking American horror movies." I mutter and my dad and Mikami are big time American horror fans and the song actually isn't creepy.

People just take it like that since it plays in Jeepers Creepers and Insidious, like the two dumbest movies ever made. It's Tiptoe Through The Tulips, at least that's what I think the song is called. I pull up my black jeans that keep falling down while walking over to the record player. I turn it off then it distorts then stops. I turn around and I walk back over to the books and start looking through the rest of them. I grab a black book that turns out to be a unused diary but I turn my head to the side to look at the smudged up mirror with clear dirtiness on it, making my bare upper body seem dirty too. I slide the unused diary back on the sixth shelf then I walk over to it to notice how old and antique looking it looks. I put both of my hands on the black frame with engraved roses and crosses around it but the thing is too heavy to pick up. It stays leaned up against the wall and it is taller than me by a few inches. It looks sturdy still too.

I move away from it and walk right over to the bed low to the ground but I halt to a stop when I hear the old song playing again. I slowly turn my head around to face the record payer sitting on the old wooden table but I stare at it as the song keeps on playing. It starts sounding distorted a little bit then it goes back to normal but I look down towards the steps when I hear my mom and Sayu talking. I listen closely, ignoring the music that is starting to get a bit creepy but in reality, people just take the song as a creepy horror song because it was played in two of the dumbest horror movies ever and of course it's American horror movies.

"Don't stay out too late. It's almost ten." I hear mom saying but when I hear the door opening then closing, I walk over to the attic window facing the back of the house to see Sayu down below it sitting on the old pendulum.

There's one in the front too and there's another one but all rotted sitting behind the shed. She holds her diary with her one hand and starts writing so I move away from the window to go down there with her. I put on a dark red V-cut T-shirt then I head down the attic steps, ignoring Misa who expected me to call out her name when she walks into her room when noticing me. I walk down to the first floor and make my way past the kitchen where the backdoor is. I push the screen door open and walk outside in my bare feet on the old wooden porch that didn't sound to sturdy but creaky. When the screen door closes behind me, she looks up at me and smiles faintly.

"Hey. What are you up to?" She asks then goes back to her writing.

"Do you know the song Tiptoe Through The Tulips?" I ask but she just chuckles, shaking her head.

"No. Ha, ha. Shouldn't you be getting to bed soon?" She asks but I don't answer right away while walking to her and I sit a few inches away from her.

"I have a mirror up there that you can have. It's heavy for me to lift alone. Mikami will need to help." I say randomly, ignoring her question.

"Sure. I don't have one in my room anyway. Notice anything weird yet?" I look at her sarcastically.

"No." I mutter in my response. "There's nothing to be afraid of. Ghosts do not exist." I add but she disagrees to that.

"That's not what I believe." I will be open-minded to her opinions and her beliefs but I don't believe in that shit.

"So, do you think Willard Ravenson was innocent?" She asks.

I lean back in the swing, thinking about it and truthfully, I do.

"Yes." I reply truthfully but I look down at her in amusement when she playfully pushes me aside.

The swing sways a few times while I watch her after she shoves me but we are interrupted when Misa walks outside, fresh out of the shower.

"What are you two doing?" She asks and I can tell by the sound of her voice that she is suspecting something again.

"Talking." I say blandly.

"Mhm." She murmurs so I cross my arms towards her.

"I'm not allowed to talk to my own sister?" I ask but I see her sighing in annoyance because she knows nothing is happening.

"I was just asking, Light." She annoyingly says with an irritable voice.

"Are you coming to spend time with me before you go to bed?" She asks but we both are quiet when we hear Sayu giggling quietly.

We both look at her and her head it turned to the side to look out off the porch where the woods are. The woods are like ten feet away from the house but she is giggling about something.

"What are you doing?" Misa asks but Sayu turns away and looks up at her.

She yawns, either pretending now or she really is tired then she stands up while closing her book.

"I'm tired. Good night, Light." She says randomly.

I watch her walk around Misa and heads back inside the house but I roll my eyes towards Misa when she looks at me. I am now officially pissed and I don't want to be around her now.

"Well? Are you coming?" She asks.

I push myself forward then up to my feet but I walk past her, deciding that she doesn't have to be stuck to me like a fucking leech all the time.

"I'm going to shower and go to bed." I mutter and I hear her mumbling curse words.

I walk down the hallway and into another one where the steps are. I walk up to the third floor, passing Sayu's room that is closed and I can hear her walking around inside of it. I shuffle my feet to the closet past the attic door to grab a clean towel and a washrag then I head down the hallway to shower. I lock the door when I walk inside and I take my time washing myself when I undress and get in the shower. I slide the clear shower curtain and turn it on to very hot but not scorching hot. I wash my hair with old spice shower gel for body wash and shampoo. I wash my body thoroughly and my pubic hair then I rinse myself off but I linger under the water for a few more minutes. I decide to smear shower gel on my face and I shave in the shower then I shave my chest since I can't stand hair on it or my stomach. I turn off the water and I get out and wrap the towel around my waist with a quiet sigh then I make sure to dry my ass good because without showering for a day, I feel like I have swamp ass and that I was swimming with pigs in their own filth and mud.

I dry myself off but when I glance at the time from the clock in the bathroom over the door, it's past ten. I wouldn't doubt if everyone is in bed and after hearing Misa's rock music playing quietly from a distance, she's probably passed out then. I pick up my clothes and I wrap my waist back up with the towel and I head out of the bathroom after clipping my armpit hair a little bit so it's not like a jungle and brushed my teeth. I walk up the attic steps and I was sure to shut and lock the door because I am so Sick of Misa coming up randomly in the morning, too early to wake me up for work. I drop my clothes in the basket then I feel relieved, clean and wonderful when I release the towel from my waist. I hang it up on the hook on the door and I decide sleeping naked will be a great feeling tonight. I walk naked to the window to stare out of it but I close my eyes lightly, inhaling then exhaling.

"What are you doing up here?" I ask finally, sensing that someone was in my bed after seeing how Sayu failed to hide her hair under my blankets.

"I went to scare you but you are naked so I promise I am not looking." She says in a muffling voice so I know she is pressing her head against her hands to keep her from squealing.

"Oh. The door is locked so unlock it when you leave. I am tired so go back into your room." I mutter, being honest about it but when I look in the reflection of the window I wiped down, I see her removing my covers from her body, revealing her in only a black tank top and panties.

I turn my head around to face her and I watch as she sits up on her knees and places her hands on her bare lap and holds them together.

"I'm really not tired." She admits and I knew she was fool of shit out on the porch because she never gets tired around nine-thirty.

I watch her looking at me without a smile and she stares at me for seconds with a blank expression on her face. I put my hand on my right side and I rub it, feeling an inch while she leans forward on her hands and backs up a little bit on her knees on the bed. She spreads her legs a little bit then sits down, still leaning on her hands in front of her crotch her now. She keeps staring at me until finally, she speaks and I can tell she doesn't plan on leaving.

"I don't want to rush it. I want to take it slow without penetration." She speaks quietly.

I don't say anything but I start walking forward finally to my bed. I get on it and I move towards her on my knees, completely forgetting for a moment that I am nude with her. I get up on my knees, closing the gap between us then I put my hands on her face gently, taking my time to fantasize about her fine soft silky skin. I stroke her sides then I trace her outline of her cheekbone while looking down at her lips, seeing how soft they are and smooth looking. I move my hands behind her head and I tangle my fingers in her hair, giving me the leverage to gently pull back her head without any manhandling or force. She opens up her mouth, showing the inside of her mouth and tongue so I put my head over hers and expand my mouth open too.

_**To be continued…**_


	18. Chapter 18

~…Chapter Eighteen…~

~…Night…~

~…Light's P/O/V…~

She opens up her mouth, showing the inside of her mouth and tongue so I put my head over hers and expand my mouth open too. I overlap her mouth and start tasting her skin by entering my tongue deep inside of her mouth. I kiss her passionately and I suck on her tongue, her lips, everything and soon, she kisses me back. I know I finally got what I wanted but I respect Misa on what she wants and doesn't want so I will respect my own sister through this moment.

She moans through the kiss as it roughens up a little bit and her hands start sliding over my back then she holds me while I start knotting my fingers in her hair even more. She pushes her breasts right up against my chest and she takes it well when my penis starts getting hard and jabs her in the side but she simply uses her hand to move from her body and starts embracing me. She caresses my curvy side while we both start making out without a destination to stop. I remove my right hand from her hair finally and I fondle her with my hand over fine smooth skin, down past her breasts and over her stomach to her panties but all I do is rub my hand in between her crotch to feel her getting a little bit of wetness down there but not a lot but she is getting hot and moist. Damp. I place my two hands on her ass after minutes go by and as I grope her a bit brutally, making her getting up on my lap and straddles me. She starts rubbing her crotch over my bare skin and rocks her crotch up against my foot long boner to be exact. Whenever I grope her, she moans into my mouth and I starts getting very sexual by rocking her body into mine again, squishing her breasts up against my chest then eventually, she rubs them up underneath my chin.

She wraps her arms around my neck and makes her breasts rub up against my face so I slide my hands down her panties and I start groping her violently, not being able to resist the feeling of finally groping her nicely shaped ass that isn't flat at all. It's so soft and tender that I grope her with my nails clawing her a bit. When she tilts her head back, I move from her mouth down her neck by landing soft teasing pecks on her skin. I kiss her lightly and passionately to her breasts then I start biting down on her right tit with her tank top still on. She winces and moans in pleasure at the same time and I keep groping her roughly and soon, I start sucking on her black thin top and her nipple, soaking it. We both get lost in the moment so I try managing by spreading her ass cheeks apart and I feel her asshole beneath my pointer and middle finger. I trace her small hole but I press my lips against her ears, begging her now but not for sex.

"Let me eat your ass." I whisper into her ear but I buck my hips erratically when I feel her hand messing with my balls.

"They are even huge." She says but I just grin when she refers to my overly huge balls too and honestly, I fucking hate having a huge foot long boner. I wish it was like seven or six inches at least. She turns herself around then gets on her hands and knees. She sticks her ass in the air to face me so I don't hesitate or waste time after pulling down her panties. I spread her ass cheeks apart again and a bit rough, making her wincing in pain but I ignore it. I stare at her pink asshole wanting me to suck it so I put my head over her and I start slobbering on it. I rub my saliva on her hole and spit a few more times on it. I smear it all over her ass a little bit and I start inserting my pointer finger in her tight hole that hasn't been fucked ever since that party. I take it out then lick my finger and force her ass cheeks to spread more to put it back in then I lick my finger repeatedly.

I put my mouth over the hole finally and I outline it with my tongue then I start licking up my spit and swallowing it then I start sucking on her ass while inserting my tongue inside her anus. I use my right hand to slap her hairy pussy that is shockingly wet and I can feel it sliming all over my hand like ooze but I keep slapping it lightly while eating her ass out that tastes like fucking shit.

"Fuck it." I mutter after removing my mouth from her ass because I really couldn't take it anymore or resist it.

I lean over on the side of the bed to grab my leather belt then without her realizing what I am doing, I put it around her mouth like a gag but it isn't meant for a gag. I make sure I tie it tight as I can and it's hard to do that since it is leather but when she tries speaking, her voice makes a muffling sound so I place myself behind her again but this time, I grab my humongous cock that's overly enormous and a bit much. I really hate having a huge cock. Before I can even fuck her in the ass, she manages to whip herself on her back and removes the belt around her mouth and only crosses her arms and looks up at me.

"You are violating me." She mutters but I give up and sigh in defeat.

I lower myself on my knees and cross my arms too, knowing that I do this every time with Misa. They are the same with their rules and it gets boring. Why can't girls just be ready to be drilled with a penis in any way or hole? They are so fucking complicated.

"Fine." I mutter but I look away when she smirks since she knows it is killing me but I start sniffing the air when I smell something that is recognizable.

I look around, still sniffing with my nose so I look down at my hands but honestly, I pictured blood being on them but there isn't. I smell them and it smells a lot like iron. Like period blood. I look down at Sayu, not getting grossed out but I wonder if she is spotting or something because it smells like period blood a little bit.

"Spread your legs." I say but I put my hand up to stop her from speaking, warning her that I am not going to do anything.

"She spreads them a little but so I roll my eyes and spread them wider apart. I look down at her vagina and I don't nauseate over it from having a lot of hair but I guess men are different when it comes to pubic hair on women and women are different too. I am blunt with her while lower my head down to her pussy, just being plain honest but other than vagina having the scent of period blood and iron, she doesn't seem to have that bad of an odor but I don't remember what she smells like since it was so long ago.

"That's a lot of hair." I say quietly but she gets a bit offended, making an obvious point.

"I don't care. I keep myself clean anyway and I am afraid to shave down there sometimes." I couldn't hold back myself when I close my eyes and laugh very quietly but I am considered just to go with the flow without being grossed out or uncomfortable when I pull her hair away from her vagina and see the tinted pinkish red color with her wetness.

"You're about to start your period." I mumble but go quiet when I see her hands moving her folds surrounding her vagina apart for her hole to be fully shown.

I lick my lips with my tongue and still faced to her vagina, I stick it out and I rub it right up over her hole, licking up her discolored fluid that taste very repellant with the taste of period blood but I don't gag, but at first I kind of do. I move my head back over her vagina but I place my tongue over her asshole then I lick over it, going over her hairy crotch back over her vagina. I start licking her vagina lightly and her folds but I stop when she warns me about something.

"I have to pee." She says quickly but when she goes to roll to the side, I place her back in her laying position by holding her lower hips down.

"What are you doing!? I really got to pee." She squeals in her hands but I shush her while lowering my mouth over her vagina.

"Don't do that." She shrieks but I purposely start stroking my tongue over her sensitive clit, making her body flinch.

I let my own spit dribble from my bottom lip over her vagina then finally, she gives in and she starts urinating right into my mouth. it's tastes so fucking gross and warm as I start sucking it down to keep it from making a mess and I keep drinking it until she is done. I keep gulping down the flat discolored pee with the taste of iron in it but she was soon done in seconds. I quickly start licking her crotch like a dog when some of it came out of my mouth and I lick her pussy clean, including her pubic hairs.

"That's so fucking gross." She says suddenly while shaking her head.

I look up at her while grinning and I can see how disgusted she is right now. I know it's not normal but the only time I do it when I have sex with Misa and she has to pee and I am eating her out, I just still go with it. It's not like I drink my own piss which I don't. She will never forget about this. I start laughing a little bit to make her feel a little more comfortable then she finally sits up and starts sliding her panties back on.

"I am not going to kiss you ever again until you go to a mental institute to get your mouth cleaned professionally." She says but when she grins a little bit, I look away, shaking my head but we both slam into each other when we hear knocking at my door.

"Light? Aren't you going to say goodnight to me?" My eyes widen in shock but I look over at my left when I see Sayu flying right off the bed.

I put my hands on my face when I gasp after hearing a loud bang on my floor so I fly forward and look on the floor to see her crawling right underneath my bed.

"Yea!" I call out to her then I roll off of my bed and I go searching for my jeans I jeans I wore today.

I move my damp hair out of my face then I start jumping to yank up my jeans.

I hurry up down the steps to the attic, not even realizing that I didn't button or sip them up. I do it in seconds but it's pretty fucking hard to do it when my boner is still hard. I start hitting myself in my head when it is being crushed painfully and it fucking hurts so I rush back up the steps to grab my shirt and I put it right over my crotch but I make it realistic that I am carrying it around when I unlock and open the door. Misa appears, wearing a loose fitting black shirt and her hair is still damp a little bit from when she showered.

"Why was the door locked?" She asks but I clear my throat, fooling her like an expert.

"Must've locked when I closed it. I was putting my clothes away." I say calmly and like nothing is wrong.

"Oh. Well, I am going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow but I kind of don't want to sleep alone." She admits but to make things not obvious, I nod down the hallway for her to walk away.

"Let me finish putting my clothes away and I will be in." I say then her eyes lit up with a smile.

I get ready then she embraces me suddenly and kisses me on my cheek. I kiss her back on her lips but when she walks away, I put my hand on my mouth, realizing that I drank piss but it wasn't her piss.

"Shit." I mutter but I shrug my shoulders since she will never know.

I stand in my same spot for a few more seconds, waiting patiently by thinking of a four hundred pound lady trying to strip which makes me cringe with all stretch marks on her and her hair having lice in it. Kind of fucked up, I know but it makes me not want to have sex right now. It wasn't long till my dick is finally soft again so I zip up pants all the way and toss the shirt up on the attic floor. I walk out into the hallway, already sensing that Sayu knows what to do if I don't come back. I close the attic door and I walk off into the dark hallway but I swing into the bathroom to brush my teeth again but it bothers me to kiss Misa after what I just did.


	19. Chapter 19

~…Chapter Nineteen…~

~…1 Week Later, Night 27...~

~…Sayu's P/O/V…~

Music that I am not familiar with plays on the radio station while dad grills shish kebabs on the grill, all containing shrimp, onion, roast beef and chicken. I sit on the porch while watching him and mom setting the plates down for lunch with Misa sitting with Light and I get stuck with Mikami. I rock my right leg back and forth but I look over at him and I become attracted to how he makes perfect big rings when exhaling his cigarette smoke. I look away, chuckling a little bit but I tilt my head oddly to the side and my eyes fall upon Light. I stare at him, wishing he wouldn't be with Misa right now but I will not deny that over the last couple days, he is making my life more interesting but I will never tell him what I have witnessed. I start playing with my long hair by wrapping it around my finger, thinking about the ghost giving me its hand in the water when I was drowning but I don't say a word about it. There's more but I refuse to bring it up until he will finally get proof after being in the attic but nothing is happening. I see him all the time and I know it's the ghost of Willard. He is very tall and I finally come to realize that he is about to ten to nine feet, very slender with unusual long legs and arms, even hands. He has no face at all and I learned that a lot of people believe in him and he is known as Slender Man.

"So how's the illicit relationship going?" I sigh while looking over at Mikami but I just want him to know and I will only say it once.

"I only agreed to give myself to him but there are rules. I just wanted him to move up into the attic so he will see Slender Man." I speak honestly but I can tell by how he looks at me, he thinks I am nuts.

"At first, we believed it but none of us has experienced it yet so we all just stopped believing. I know that's why you gave yourself to him." He says but I sigh once more, getting butterflies just by looking at Light to see how annoyed and unhappy he looks but he doesn't look that way when we are together.

He even had the audacity to shave my pussy just once after telling me that I have a lot of hair. That was a bit offending but he said to just keep it trimmed. I was afraid he was going to cut me a million times but he hasn't surprisingly. I smile just from him looking like himself now, serene and even though he wants to tell her to shut up and stop going on and on about shit he can care less for.

"You're liking it?" I immediately shake my head and look at Mikami but I didn't even notice him just staring at me for the last few minutes in space.

"Liking what?" I ask, knowing what he means but I am trying to play stupid.

"You are enjoying it and all of this time, you avoided him." I look away when he has the self-satisfied look on his face that he was right but he is right.

"So." I mutter, looking back at Light again but me and him both laugh to ourselves when he lets his head fall on the table and she keeps moving her mouth, unaware that her talking on and on, just rambling is making him tired.

"She's so self-conceited and blind in her own personal vanity. She doesn't notice that he has been getting less and less interested in her." Mikami mumbles but I keep watching her still talking, not getting the drift that he wants her to stop.

"Does he think like that about me?" I ask but I smile when he speaks and I also smile because the food is finally done.

"No." I look over at him while standing up then I walk over to him to snatch his cigarette and flick it out on the muddy yard.

"Hey!" He shouts a little bit but I turn away and I sprint down the porch to the picnic table.

"There's twenty here so we all can each have four." Dad says but I get excited when seeing how deliciously yummy and grilled they look.

I sit on the opposite of Light but to get his attention, I kick his shin, hard enough to make him look up to see that the food is done.

"Were you sleeping?" I ask when Mikami sits beside me.

"Yes. I believe he was." Mikami mutters but Light looks like he is about to pass out.

"You were sleeping and you weren't even listening to what I was saying!" Misa shrieks but me and my dad look at each other, knowing it's one of her moments.

"I have to run into town and get some things. Do you want to come? Me and Mikami were thinking about picking up that boat." Light asks me but before I could speak, Misa pouts while directing her jealousy towards me but they are always together.

"You have been hanging around with each other lately. Do I have to spy on you guys this time?" She says and my eyes widen and so does Light's but my mom stands up and speaks for all of us.

"Enough, Misa. They are sister and brother." She says, defending us both but we are both guilty.

I watch as Misa crosses her arms and refuses to look our way so after that, we all eat our lunch in silence but I know everything will be okay when Light touches me with his foot, to reassure me that it will not change a thing between us, meaning, he won't let his overly obnoxious girlfriend ruin it between us. I believe we have something good going on and as days passed, I knew that it's what I always wanted but I was so lost and astray with my denial on the situation.

~…Sayu's P/O/V…~

I watch Light talking to a coworker of his in the passenger seat while Mikami hooks up the boat behind us. The truck actually stinks but it's one of their work trucks and I don't want to know how long it has been since it was cleaned out. I look back at Light but he is already walking towards the truck but then I turn my head towards the back seats to see Mikami walking to the backdoor. I look forward again but I fasten up my seatbelt while Light gets in behind the wheel. Mikami gets in the back, both of them shaking the truck when it starts up.

"We got to go to the Circle K for some cigarettes." Light says while he moves forward by pressing the gas.

I am quiet while I stare out the window when he pulls out in the road and starts moving down other buildings until we reach further into the center of town. When he pulls into the Circle K parking lot, I look behind me when Mikami brings up more beer.

"I'm getting a twenty-four pack." He mutters but I only look away with amusement, being honest.

"It takes forever for you guys to drink up a whole pack of beer." I joke but I give them credit for their honesty.

"That's because we don't drink twenty-four-seven." Light adds, winking at me while taking out the keys to the truck.

I open up the door and hop to the ground but it's a good thing I decided to go with my black jeans and a tank top because it's not too hot or cold but in between. I still leave my hair down but I fixed it up by straightening it then adding a little makeup. I slam the door shut and shove my hands into my jean pockets while walking up to the glass doors to the store. I swing it open and walk in and pass other people and I make my way to the back where the drinks are. Light goes for the cigarettes and Mikami follows me but I go to where they have powerade. I look for the red kind then after finding it, I open up the glass door and I grab two of them. I walk past Mikami to where they have some tea and as I start looking while he grabs a twenty-four pack of Bud Lite, I hear whistling in a provocative way and I have a feeling it's refereed to me. I look over to my right to see three guys hanging in the corner while waiting in the checkout line but I look away when one of them looks at me with hungry eyes. They are a little overweight with scrubby beards and they look like a bunch of hillbilly hicks.

"What's your name? Sugar Pie." I ignore them and walk near Mikami who walks in front of me so I follow him.

"You look like a fresh one. You want to have a good time and party with real guys?" The one who is literally balled and has a beer gut overlapping his jeans. He has a muffin top.

I keep on walking but when one of them cuts me off from following Mikami, he spits right into an empty water bottle which causes me nausea and is sickening.

"What's your name?" He asks, sniffling in a unpleasant way but judging from his offending bad odor he gives off and the stains on his face, looking like he lives in the woods with no showers at all, he's a pedophile.

"Light." I call out my brother's name but I take a step back when the other guy, having long nasty greasy thin hair and wears glasses with a bucktooth and the rest looking rotted tries touching me.

He actually grabbed my hair to feel it but I start getting panicky when the one starts smelling me.

"You sure do smell wonderful." He says and even speaks like a hick then spits again.

I walk off to the side and around them then I rush up to Light who is now purchasing cigarettes. I start yanking on his arm then I look behind me, getting his attention but I see Mikami walking in front of me while facing the men.

"Back off, you hicks." He says but me and Light gasp with our eyes widening.

"Mikami! You idiot! I don't want the shit kicked out of you." Light says quickly, pushing me aside from aggravation.

"They keep hollering at Sayu." He says in his own defense but I pull him back when one of them start talking to the middle guy.

"It's not everyday we see chinks hanging around in a hick town, Dale." I turn around and I cling onto Light but I release from him and I put my hands on my face when he slams his fist on the checkout counter.

"Why the fuck do you not say anything?" He spits out to the girl looking scared shitless and doesn't know what to do.

"Better watch your mouth, boyah. You don't want it hurten do yah?" Light grabs me quickly then we all three head to the doors but when we are almost outside, we all stop when a name is brought up but I wonder if Light and Mikami know the name since they look so shocked.

"Better watch out for yah whore. You don't want something so fresh like a cream pie during sex to end up raped in the wood. Slender Man is very popular with that shit and so was Victoria." I look up at Light, wondering what a cream pie is but I am afraid to ask.

"Let's go, Sayu." He says quietly and puts his arm around my waist to make me walk forward.

We all walk back to the truck but I just realized that I just shoplifted two powerade drinks.

"We didn't pay for these." I say quickly but Light urges me in the passenger side to the truck.

I lift myself up inside the truck and I hurry to fasten up my seatbelt but I look out the window to see the three men, one of them being Dale staring at me like some slut to fuck. When Light gets inside the truck, I look over at him and I wonder what the hell that is. Mikami plops down in the backseat but I am curious.

"What's a cream pie?" I ask and he knows what I mean because I guess it's a sex term.

"Something that I will never do to you." Light mutters then starts up the engine.

I sit back in my seat, wanting to know what it is but I shove the thought aside when he speeds out of the parking lot and into the road. I put my hands on my seatbelt while looking at his but I swallow loudly when I see them shaking and gripping the steering wheel like he is angry now. His knuckles are even turning white and when I look at the side of his face, he looks so pissed like he is about to go off like a ticking time bomb.

"Are you okay?" I ask but I go forward when he suddenly slams on the brakes and even Mikami smacks right into my seat and I hear him dropping the beer.

I jerk back violently into the seat but my eyes widen when Light legit does a U-turn right in the middle of the road.

"What are you doing?!" I shout in shock but I look behind me to see Mikami lighting up a cigarette.

How the fuck can he be smoking at a time like this when Light is going fucking ballistic? I turn my head back around but I press my hands up against the window when I see him pulling back into the Circle K parking lot and the three guys are just walking out with beer in their hands.

"Of course, hicks always got to have their beers. Fucking Americans." Mikami mutters but I look at Light when the truck stops.

"Light?" I say his name once but when he opens his door, me and Mikami try to stop him in a heartbeat.

"Light!" I shout but he jerks his arm away from my hand.

I quickly undo my seatbelt when he starts approaching the guys but I shout at Mikami, getting worried for him.

"Do something!" I shriek, opening my door but when I hop out of the truck, I witness Light throwing a uppercut right at the guy named Dale then he socks the guy to his right in the nose. I see blood splattering on the ground but I widen in shock, being petrified when I see the guys fighting back.

"Hey! Light!" Mikami shouts, running right up to the men but my jaw drops when a full out bloody fight goes down in the middle of the parking lot.

People walking by all stare but I see the clerk inside the store talking to someone so I knew it was the police. I look back at them fighting but when I see Light being sucker punched in the face and goes down on the ground, I run forward while picking up a rock on the sidewalk. The muscled broad guy known as Dale keeps kicking the shit out of him repeatedly and Mikami is on top of a guy, punching with blows nonstop. Before the guy could even land another kick on my brother, I bash the rock on his back, making him fling forward right on the ground. I drop the rock and go for Light when he is groaning on the ground. I drop to my knees beside him but I feel hands grabbing my from behind.

"Ow!" I shout in pain but I am thrown to the side, landing right on my knees that felt so brittle but I make a hard impact on the cement when I fall on my side but the pain hurt so much that people who fight are insane.

"Motherfucker!" I hear someone shouting but I witness Light running right towards the guy who threw me to the ground.

I cover my mouth when he rams his body right into his with so much force that the two of them land on the ground but with Light on top. They start going at it but I cover my ears suddenly when two loud gunshots are fired into the sky and echoes, making the birds in trees flutter away in the sky.

"Enough!" A man shouts then we all look up at a cop with backup behind him.

"Oh, man." I mumble because I know mom and dad will never let me come back into town ever again.


End file.
